Journey
by prettylittlepetticoats
Summary: Sansa doesn't believe in songs, not anymore. Instead she believes in herself, believes she can run from the Lannister's and find her way home. Jaime is questioning everything too, and when he runs into Sansa on the Kings Road he must question his allegiances. Will he uphold his vow and take Sansa home? Is it possible a Lannister will be Sansa's saviour?
1. fight

authorsnote: hello everyone! I've wanted to write a story on these two for a while now, and decided to finally give it a shot! this will be a multific, and i've already started planning it out. I am super excited to write about this couple, and just want to disclaim a few things before I jump in:

in this story sansa will be 16, and jaime 32 (i know its still a big age gap, but reasonable for medieval times).

please don't judge the geography in this story! i have kept it as realistic as possible, and have continually referred back to maps and such to make it seem realistic. however, it is difficult judging distances on horseback and such, so please don't judge. also don't judge the grammar/spelling, i've never been great shakes at it.

there will be a fair amount of angst in this story, and character deaths. also it follows canon up until season 3 episode 5, it will divert from here, but remain the same in some instances. primary pov's will be jaime/sansa, a few more will be added soon.

song recommendations: fight song - rachel platten.

* * *

a single word, can make a heart open

I might only have one match,

but I can make an explosion

...

Her legs ached, the cuts on her hands and forehead stung, and she felt completely exhausted, but she didn't stop. She dug her feet into the sides, and snapped the reigns of her horse harder. Her backside hurt from the hours riding, her legs ached and she felt hunger deep in her stomach. Still she didn't stop, the dawn was rising and she knew that every minute counted.

It had been hours since she had fled, and she knew that soon the Lannisters would be waking. Her handmaidens would find her bed empty, and there would be a full scale search. She still had a little bit of time before that happened, and she had to put as much distance between herself and Kings Landing.

So she ignored the pain, ignored the exhaustion and the hunger, and continued to ride. She was adjacent to the Kings Road, hidden in the forest. She was wary of riding in plain sight, not just because of the Lannisters but because of anyone else. She was a noble woman, and she knew that despite her attempts to look poor, she still looked highborn. She couldn't risk anyone wanting to cause her trouble, and so she hid herself between the trees. For once, she felt thankful that her Father had forced her to learn riding; Arya had enjoyed it a lot more than she had, but now? Now it was saving her life.

She still couldn't quite believe that she had done it – she had escaped. Regardless of her aches and pains, she felt exhilarated. She was free! All she had to do was make it to the Riverlands and she would find her brother, she would be back under his protection. The thought filled her with a deep motivation to keep going. What was a bit of hardship now of it got her back to her Brother? Her Mother? She would join their side and fight against the Lannisters. They would retake Winterfell and be back together.

Her decision to flee had not be a carefully planned out one, but one driven by need. She had been told by a smirking Cersei Lannister that very morning that she was to wed. As a ward of the crown Sansa's hand was Joffrey's to give, and so he had, to Jaime Lannister.

They had planned to marry her to the Kingslayer! The very thought made her feel sick. Not only was he so much older than her, fighting her brother in battle and a Lannister but he was the Father of Joffrey, the evil spawn. The thought of marrying him.. bedding him, it had made her feel ill. As soon as Cersei had told her she had locked herself in her room, and she had planned her escape. Her worries, the worries that had stopped her from making a run for it before.. they hadn't mattered, hadn't mattered when faced with such a fate.

Who cares if they caught her and cut off her head? Who cares if they caught her and forced her into this marriage? She had to at least try – she was a Stark, she was strong, she wouldn't march willingly into the Sept. The only way she would walk down those stairs would be if forced. Their threats didn't scare her anymore, not when faced with a complete and utter truth; if she married Jaime Lannisters she would never be free.

And so she had planned. Sent away her handmaidens, barricaded her door and planned. She had been on the 2nd floor of the Keep, and underneath her window sat a large patch of grass. The wall was made of stone, and honeysuckle creeped up the side, she had torn apart her bedsheets making a ladder down, it was inventive and something she had picked up from Bran; when he was 8 he had been sent to his room without dessert for climbing, and so he had created a ladder and sneaked down to the kitchens; their Father had been both exasperated and amused.

After that she had packed. She wasn't stupid, she knew the Riverlands were a good distance away, and though she would have to restock along the way, she hoped to do it as little as possible, and so she had taken a medium sized burlap sack and filled it with as much as she could fit. But first she had dressed herself; a simple grey gown (the diamonds on the hem were unavoidable, everything else was even more opulent), a large dark cloak with a roomy hood, and strong riding boots. She had tied back her hair and wore no jewelry, except for a small direwolf ring her Mother had gifted her on her last name day. She had packed one of her furs for colder weather, and then had proceeded to fill the bag.

She packed money, a small pouch of gold dragons and a larger one of silver stags. Next in went some food, everything her handmaidens had left; some oranges, three apples, a large hunk of bread and two slightly brown bananas. Next in went a small book on the old gods (a gift from her Father), and finally two changes of small clothes. She had been ready to go before she packed a butter knife on top of everything, she knew it would be a meager defense, but it was better than nothing.

With her bag on her back, the sheets dangling out of the open window and tied to the bed frame she had been ready. She grabbed a large grey blanket from the end of her bed (one she had knitted herself), for the back of her horse and the cold, she knew as she went further North, she would feel the sting of the weather. She had been ready, and terrified. What if she fell and broke her neck? It had taken a few minutes to harden her resolve; better dead in the gardens, than married to a Lannister.

The climb down had been surprisingly uneventful, her hands had been cut up a fair bit, and a hairy moment against the wall had caused her to scrape against it, leaving a few cuts on her forehead, and what she was sure would be a black eye the next day; in her mind that was good, it would make her look more common. Finally she had landed at the bottom, the wind slightly knocked out of her, but fine all the same. She had scrambled to her feet and made for the stables; she needed her horse, night had barely fallen and she knew the clock had started ticking.

The stables had been thankfully empty, and she had saddled up her horse; a fine black mare with a silver saddle. She had placed her blanket on the back, and secured her sack to the back. Luck seemed to be with her as she found a few more apples and a large water skin, clearly left behind by the stable boys. After securing them in her pack she had walked the horse around the gardens. It would have been easier to go through the castle but also more dangerous. And so she took the long route, dipping down by the coast and then back around to end up in flea bottom.

Only then had she jumped on her horse, passed through the dragon gate (the guards had been half drunk and waved her through without looking), before fully setting off. She had galloped at a fierce pace, her horse a fine creature and capable of riding for at least half a day without tiring. She had been riding ever since, not looking back, not stopping for anything. She had to put as much distance between herself and the Capitol as she could; if she had any hope of surviving. She had debated taking a different route North, perhaps through the Reach? But no, she knew the Kings Road, she knew the route and wouldn't risk a different way.

And so she continued on, her legs still aching but her determination fierce. She was free! She felt truly excited as she rode, the wind whipping her face and the cold biting at her skin. Soon she would be back with her family, and she would never feel the torture of the Lannisters again; she wouldn't feel the punch of the Kingsguard, the sneer of Joffrey, the nasty comments of Cersei or the cold gaze of Tywin. The only person she would miss slightly were the Tyrells and Tyrion; they had treated her well, been her friends, but that didn't matter; as good as they had been to her, they hadn't taken her home. That was down to her.

It was odd. Sansa had never tried to flee, too fearful of being caught and the consequences being awful, but after hearing about her marriage? The decision had been easy. She hadn't even stopped to ask for help; she was sure if she had found Ser Dontos he would have helped her, or if she had really stopped and asked Tyrion he might have done something. Still, she hadn't had time to debate her escape, acting so impulsively was as important as riding hard away from the Capitol, it ensured that no one would be out looking for her until the last possible moment.

The first trickles of light had started breaking through the clouds and Sansa decided it was time for a stop. She was on the road now, fields surrounding her, luckily the ground was flat and she could easily see for miles in each direction; it seemed she was alone. She stopped for a moment next to a large rock, and sat down on it, her horse immediately grazing. She pulled out her water skin and took a long drink, before pouring some into a crevice in the boulder. Her horse snorted as she made a bee line for it, drinking the stuff up immediately. Sansa reached into her burlap sack and tore off a large hunk of bread. She almost laughed at how unlady like she must look but shrugged that aside; looking like a lady was not her concern right now, in face it was better to look as unlady like as possible.

Her Father had told her stories off the Kings Road, about how it was dangerous with bands of men preying on the people who walked it. The animals around the area weren't meant to be much better. Sansa knew it was foolish sticking so closely too it, but also knew it was her surest way home, and so she would risk it, she felt it was less risk than venturing on a different path and getting lost. She was scarily aware of how easy it would be to go in the complete wrong direction and end up in the Westerlands or worse.. back in the Crownlands. Still, she had been lucky so far, and so as she climbed back on her horse and set off again she sent a prayer up the Old Gods. Hopefully they were watching.

* * *

He had thought the wench and won, leaving her bleeding on the floor before setting off. It had been all too easy to steal a horse from a nearby farm and make his way South, his sword at his side, his smile all too arrogant. He knew Brienne had a mission; get him to Kings Landing, and yet he didn't want her help, didn't want her pushing and scolding him, keeping him tied up like a prisoner. A part of him also didn't want to force her to Kings Landing, she was sworn to Lady Caitlyn, the rest of his family wouldn't exactly welcome her with open arms.

And so he was pleased to have escaped and would make his way back to the Capitol, and back to honor his vow. He may have turned his back on Brienne, but he didn't intend to break his oath. He would return the Stark sisters to their Mother before he settled back in the Capitol. It was his vow, and he wouldn't break it. Everyone saw him as an oathbreaker, a man without honor; he would prove them wrong. He would return them to their Mother, and then return home. He would be a better man, he would do better.

It was with an easy smile he made his way South, on the back of his horse, some food in a sack at the back, his sword by his side. He was still thin and underfed, but a few days feasting on the fruits and animals of the forest had helped, his hair was starting to grow back as well, and he had hacked at his beard with Brienne's dagger (he had left her a sword); he was starting to look like himself again, and that brought a smile to his face.

Even though he was tired, underfed and weaker than normal he was happy. He would be home soon, back in Cersei's arms and back at her side. He wouldn't be a prisoner, sitting in his own piss night after night. He would be back in the castle; he wondered how much had changed.

He knew from the map in his pocket he was on the Kings Road, almost adjacent to MaidenPool, he would be home soon. He wasn't wary of the Kings Road, not with his sword by his side. He would take down any who dared face him. He had been riding for two days and sleeping in the forest to stay concealed, but thankfully an inn was ahead, he knew it from riding the road before, and reckoned he was a day or so's ride from it. He knew he was far South enough to be out of sympathetic Riverlanders territory, and so resolved to stop for the night, he needed a bed, a warm fire and a proper meal. He hated having to miss a nights worth of riding, but knew it was important; he wasn't back to full strength, still weak. Another days ride was probably all he could take before he needed a rest.

And so he continued to ride, he felt tired and hungry but in high spirits; he was free, free from the Northern army and his imprisonment. He would return home, to his warm bed, his role as Lord Commander and into Cersei's arms, he looked forward to it with a deep desire.

* * *

It was late in the day, the sun having risen high in the sky, and dipping back down again. She had never felt so battered and exhausted.

Everything seemed to hurt; her backside from riding, her legs from gripping her horse, the cuts on her hands were stinging, and the cuts on her face hurt even more. She felt exhausted, and hungry, having only stopped twice more for some water and food. She had stopped for a good half an hour at a small stream in the forest, her horse needing the drink, and she needing the rest, but no more. She was on the run! She couldn't take it easy. No matter how awful she felt she knew it was all worth it; worth it to get back to her family.

She had encountered only one other person on her journey and had been lucky. The young female septa had been kind and sweet, giving her some of her own food, and giving her a blessing. The woman had told her off an inn less than a days ride from her, and Sansa couldn't wait. She would make her first proper stop there, have a nice hot meal, a good nights sleep and a bath. She knew it was risky, but also important, if she continued to exhaust herself she would become sloppy, and stupid. As important as it was to keep ahead of the Lannisters it was also important to ensure she made it back to her Brother. What would be the point of her escape if she fell from her horse and broke her neck due to exhaustion? She would stop at the inn.

Even as the day continued to wind down Sansa wasn't naive. The inn may have only been half a days ride, but she couldn't stay awake until then. It had been well over a day since she had slept, and she felt it; her head ached along with her body, and she felt a trembly kind of cold that only came with tiredness. So she led her horse into the woods, and tethered it to a tree, using the creature to hide herself. She sat down at the root of the tree, and fell asleep almost instantly, relying on the fact that she was a very light sleeper and should wake easily soon to any nearby sound or disturbance.

She was right of course. Only two hours had passed and she had been roughly woken by the sound of a bird call. It hadn't even been very loud but it had been enough to wake her. It was still light out but coming close to evening, the sun barely peeking through the clouds. She felt far from well rested but better, and took a few minutes to eat and drink. She felt better than she had, and so set back off with a new resolve. She would make it to her Brother and Mother, she would make it home. It would be hard, trying even but she wouldn't give up. And so she rode on, ignoring the aches and pains, ignoring the fact that two hours sleep had not been nearly enough, and ignoring the ache in her stomach. It was less than a days ride to the inn, she would make it their rest and then set back off. She knew that the Kings Road would be peppered with villages and inns from there onwards, and knew the journey would be doable.

She would make it.

* * *

so thoughts? this is just an introduction, and things will really kick off next chapter! this will be jaime/sansa, just not yet, but I promise they will meet soon!

please review to let me know what you think - reviews truly keep us writers going. also follow/fav if you want!


	2. cage

authorsnote: so I had a really positive response to this fic and was thrilled, so I wrote this chapter as soon as I could to get it up! I wanted to note a mistake in the past chapter - this fic is canon complaint until 3x02 for jaime, and 3x07 for sansa. anyways, I do hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you do! reviews are like crack to us writers!

song recommendations: my body is a cage - peter gabriel.

* * *

i'm standing on a stage,

of fear and self doubt,

it's a hollow play,

but they'll clap anyway

...

With a smile he placed a silver stag on the counter (again looted from Brienne, though he had left her more than he had taken), ordered his meal, a large jug of ale and a bed for the night. He was sick of sleeping in the forest, hunting rabbits and eating plants. He wanted a warm meal, a hot bath and a comfortable bed. The inn keeper had seemed wary of him when he had entered (he was after all covered in bruises, had a shaggy beard, and wore the clothes of a commoner), but had happily smiled when he had placed down the money. He honestly didn't care, he would be back in Kings Landing in a day or so, and back in Cersei's arms.

He ordered the meal for an hour later, and went to bath. He felt like groaning as he lowered himself into the hot water, and rested his head against the tub. It felt amazing to be clean again, and he took his time scrubbing his skin and feeling comfortable. The inn keeper had spared him some clothes whilst his own were washed and dried. They wouldn't be the regular fabrics he was accustomed too, but he honestly didn't care, he wanted to be clean.

After a long a bath, he dressed himself and went to work on his beard. He shaved it all off quickly and ran his hand over his hair. It was fuzzy on his head and he resisted frowning; he would have his locks back soon. With a smile at himself in the mirror he went downstairs to get his food. He tucked into the feast immediately, washing it down with dark ale and ordering more. It had been months since he had eaten a warm meal and he wanted to gorge himself.

'Where you off too then?' The inn keeper looked like a tough old woman, with a well worn apron and a knowing smile.

'Kings Landing' He smiled back at her, flashing his teeth and felt annoyed when she didn't respond. Did his bruises and recent starvation affect his looks that much? He shook his head at the thought – he had been through hell in the past months, he was just glad to be free, he shouldn't worry about his looks.

'Ahh' She nodded then. 'Sounds like a lot has been happening in the Capitol. The Stark girl set to marry Jaime Lannister, the King set to marry Margaery Tyrell' She laughed then 'Looks like the Lannisters are sick of marrying each other!' Again she laughed and he forced a laugh; she didn't know who he was, it was better to keep it that way.

As she walked off, Jaime looked down at his food, his appetite completely depleted in a matter of seconds. He was set to marry the Stark girl? The 16 year old sister of a man who had held him captive for months? He had vowed to return her home, not marry her! What was his family thinking? Probably thinking of securing the key to the North, he thought. He knew it was a politically sound move. Robb Stark's days were numbered, Sansa would be the heiress and by marrying her Jaime would be the Warden of the North.. but he didn't want it. Hadn't he told his Father that enough times? He didn't want to be a noble Lord, he wanted Cersei, he wanted to stay with her.

He felt angry. How had his sister allowed this? Hadn't she spoken with their Father? Tried to convince him it was a bad idea? He didn't want some waif of a girl for a wife, he wanted Cersei, he wanted her loving embrace, her beautiful smile.. he didn't want some Northern welp of a girl who hadn't even reached womanhood.

With a growl he attacked his plate again; he wasn't hungry but he knew there were no inns on the main road between here and Kings Landing, and he would need to eat his fill. He could probably do the journey without stopping to sleep if he was well fed and rested. He would return home and speak with his Father, he would try and reason with him. He couldn't marry Sansa Stark.. she was a child! He shook his head then and took a deep draw of beer. His mood had depleted as quickly as his appetite.

He debated returning to his rooms but instead ordered more ale. He didn't want to think too much about his current situation, instead he would drink, and drink and try to make sense of everything in the morning.

* * *

The journey had taken longer than she had anticipated, and by the time Sansa saw the inn in the distance she wanted to cry with relief. The 'barely a days ride' had been well over a day and she felt awful. She had slept again in the forest, this time for longer, and had eaten over half of her food. She was exhausted, battered, bruised and hungry. She wanted a long bath, a hot meal and a comfortable bed to sleep in. Her hands stung, as did her eye, and she wondered whether the inn would have some kind of healing salve she could purchase.

She forced her horse forward; the poor thing was tired too. She reckoned she'd stay all night at the inn, allowing herself and her mare to sleep. She would eat breakfast there before setting off again. She knew it would mean losing time, but Sansa needed a nights sleep in a bed. She couldn't sleep on the side of the road again, not until she was properly rested. The journey to her family was going to be tougher than she had thought.

Still as tired as she was she hadn't lost her determination. The further away from Kings Landing the better she felt. She had truly escaped! She was free! It felt amazing to be away from the Lannisters, away from all those who had made her life miserable. She was determined to get back to her Brother, or die trying. She wouldn't return to the Red Keep, she wouldn't. She'd rather die.

Covering a yawn with her hand, she trotted forwards into the stable of the inn. She jumped down and grabbed her blanket and burlap sack, giving her saddle and such to the stable boy.

'Take good care of her, she's tired, she'll need a fair bit of food' Sansa spoke, and nodded as the stable boy promised to make sure she was well rested and fed. Patting her on the back Sansa walked from the stables to the door of the inn. She was so tired, if they didn't have a room she'd sleep on the floor.

As she entered the inn, she made sure to pull her hood up. She doubted anyone around here would know her, and she doubted anyone would mistake her for common. The edges of her dress were frayed, and splattered with mud, and her cloak was rough. She passed a mirror as she reached reception and resisted grimacing; she had a large black eye and the cuts on her face had scabbed over. She did not look like a noble woman; she felt thankful for that though. She was less easy to spot as high born.

'Hello' She spoke timidly, not lowering her hood as she approached the woman behind the desk. She smiled kindly at Sansa, and it gave her a bit more courage. She took a silver stag from her pouch and placed it on the desk. 'I'd like a room please, and dinner and a bath, will this be enough?' She smiled again, hoping their was a room free.

'All fine my dear' The woman smiled again, and nodded 'Those cuts look nasty though, I've got a salve here if you've got another silver stag?' Sansa nodded, and took another one out placing it on the desk. She took the large jar, and placed it in her bag, thankful that this woman seemed kind. Sansa knew part of it was due to her appearance, god only knows what the woman thought; if Sansa had seen another woman looking like she did, she'd assume an abusive marriage, or a lot of trouble. She was thankful the woman wasn't turning her away.

'Thank you' Sansa spoke softly, glancing toward the dining room. It was relatively empty. She noticed one man hidden in shadow at the back, and a couple at a table near the front. She was pleased it was quiet, but resolved to eat her dinner and head immediately upstairs, no need to be so out in the open. 'Whens dinner?'

'Whenever you want my dear' The woman walked around from the reception and looped arms with her. Sansa followed suit as the woman sat her at a table near the back, near the lone man. 'Sit down here and we'll get you some hot food. What would you like to drink? Ale, water or wine?'

'Water please' The woman nodded and walked off to grab anything and Sansa allowed herself a sigh of relief. She was going to get a good nights sleep and a proper meal. After breakfast the next morning she would see about buying some food for the road, and filling up her water skin. She was sure their would be more inns ahead but she wouldn't be able to stop at all of them, she'd need to sleep in forests a fair bit more. The thought didn't make her worry though; better to sleep against trees in the dark woods than be back in the grasp of the Lannisters.

The inn keep came back quickly, placing down a cup with a large jug of water. She also placed down a large meal of meats, vegetables and potatoes. She told Sansa to grab her if she needed anything but thankfully left her alone. Sansa was too tired to come up with some kind of cover story and alias. She wanted to eat, have her bath and go to bed. She tucked into her food with less than lady like grace, almost savoring in the warm food. It was delicious compared to the cold fruits and hard bread she had been eating over the past day and a half. It was wonderful. She regretted not stocking up more at Kings Landing, but she was sure that part of the reason her escape had worked, had been that it was so last minute.

The food was delicious, and though Sansa knew she needed to hide in her room most of the night she took her time eating it; enjoying it. She didn't know when she'd be getting a hot meal next. After she was done she took a deep drink of water, and smiled as the inn keep took her plates. She said the bath would be drawn in ten minutes and she would wash the hem of her gown for the next morning. Sansa smiled back and nodded, standing up to leave.

Her rooms were comfortable and warm, the fire roaring and the bath hot. She lowered herself into it with a deep sigh, her gown whisked away by the inn keep, along with her small clothes. She soaked for a while before going to bed, snacking on some fruit near her bedside table before tucking herself under the blankets, however, she jumped back out again and grabbed the knife from her bag, slipping it under the pillow. She kicked her burlap sack under her quilt and to the bottom of the bed. She knew the knife would be pointless if Lannister guards burst into the rooms; but it would be fine to use on herself.

For a moment she wondered; if the rooms were invaded by guards in the night or on the morrow, would she be able to? Would she be able to rake the knife (it was certainly sharp) across her throat? Would she have the courage? She found with an almost fear the answer; she would. She would never go back to the Lannisters. She couldn't imagine how much worse life would be at the Red Keep after her escape, she vowed to never find out.

In minutes she was fast asleep, loving the comfort of her bed, and the warmth from the fire. She knew the journey to her family would not be easy, but she would make it. She would.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, and he felt like his old self. He was rested, fed and clean, and he felt wonderful for it. He had been affected by the months in captivity, the months of self realisation and questioning his every decision (sitting in a cage all day gave a lot of time for thought). The physical effects had been horrific as well, and he still felt far too weak, but he knew that soon he'd be back to his full strength, he couldn't wait to start training again, he wanted to use his sword, joust, fire arrows. He anticipated getting back on the training ground with a smile.

He dressed himself (his clothes were still threadbare, but thankfully clean), and made his way down to breakfast. His bag was empty bar a bit of money, and so he knew he would need to buy food before he left. He wouldn't need much though, he would make it back to Kings Landing before the next day, he was sure of it. He wanted to get back, and he would ride hard.

Breakfast was served and he found himself in the dining room with only one other person. It seemed to be a girl, wearing a hood that covered most of her face. He raised an eyebrow at that; it was odd for a girl to be traveling alone; he wondered about offering assistance but he decided not too, it would probably come across more creepy than helpful and he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. At his decision he did feel a twinge of guilt; didn't he promise to protect the weak? No, he shook his head to himself. This girl would probably be wary of accepting any help, and he had other innocents to help. He needed to get back to Kings Landing to return the Stark girls to their Mother, it was part of the deal, and he had vowed to do so, and so he would.

That did present one problem he had been shrugging off; the Stark girl. He was betrothed to her, betrothed to the waif. The very thought made him angry, his vow was to return her home, not wed and bed her! His Father was insane to think he'd go through with it. He was a member of the Kingsguard, not a noble Lord. He didn't want a Lordship and a keep; he was happy where he was. He would simply tell his Father that he wasn't going to marry her, he couldn't be forced.

With a nod to himself he tucked into his breakfast, the food was good and he ate as much as he could. He had a long journey ahead of him.

* * *

She was first into the dining room that morning, having requested an early wake up call. She needed to head off as soon as possible. As essential as the proper nights sleep had been (and she felt a thousand times better for it; a good ten hours had made her feel like a new person), she couldn't afford to lose anymore time. She would set off immediately after breakfast, and not stop again until nightfall. She gathered she would need to sleep outside again tonight, and though she knew it would be no were near as good as a feather bed she knew it was necessary. Stopping at every inn along the way was a sure way to get caught.

She ate her breakfast quickly, the only other person in the room a man. She caught him glancing at her, and felt her heart quicken; she had been lucky so far, only encountering a few septas and merchants on the road. She had hurried past any men quickly, riding for a good hour until they were behind her. She knew she was a pretty girl and didn't want any trouble. So she tugged her hood down further, and ate her breakfast even faster. She drank a good amount of water before standing to her feet, unnerved to see the man who had been staring at her at the reception desk requesting food.

She stood behind him, her hood again covering her face as much as possible. She had used the salve on her face and hands this morning, and they already felt better. Stopping at this inn had been essential to her journey. Now she needed to buy some food and head off.

She heard the man say his goodbye to the inn keep and then he turned to walk away. She was so focused on staring at the floor determined not to be noticed, that she didn't see him turn (clearly not seeing her), she felt him smack into her and she hit the floor with a thwack. Luckily the fall was superficial and she was scrabbling to her feet quickly, the man helping her stand.

'My lady I apolo..' He cut himself off and finally she glanced up at him, realizing with a panic that was too late that her hood had slipped off. However, that panic was nothing compared to her feeling of dread, a dread that sent her heart to her throat, and dropped her stomach as her eyes locked with the mans in front of her. She took a step back and he followed his hand now gripping her wrist. Tears threatened but she blinked them away; she couldn't panic, she couldn't panic. She had to focus on getting away.

'Lady Sansa, what are you doing here?'

* * *

so thoughts? ahh first meeting! I debated dragging it out but decided that most of this story is about the journey/interactions between these two and so I needed them to meet within the first 2/3 chapters! also though i know they didn't have any interaction, I'm sure jaime/sansa remember what the other looks like, hence him recognising her.

also please review! and follow/fav. and go check out my other game of thrones fic - a wolf among thorns.


	3. sorry

authorsnote: I'm back!

So I totally lost my muse for this story, but lovely reviewers and GOT S7 got me back in the mood to write in this fandom! I do love the concept of this story, and I do have several chapters ahead mapped out and I really want to see it through, thus I'm going to continue with it. I will say now I'm anticipating it being anywhere from 10-20 chapters long, and I have unto chapter 6 planned out thus far!

Anyways, I do hope you enjoy, and if you do please review/fav/follow - it truly means the world to us writers.

Song Recommendations; The Scientist - Coldplay.

* * *

I had to find you,

tell you I need you,

tell you I set you apart.

-x-

Dread.

That was all she could feel. In the pit of her stomach, the quickening of her heart, the fear invading her senses. It was as though time had stopped, as a deep fear ran through her veins, her blood quickening at such a feeling. She had been so careful, so sure of her escape, so pleased to have ran… but now it seemed it had come to an end, all because of him, the man in front of her.

The innkeeper seemed shocked as the Kingslayer spoke her name, as did the rest of patrons of the inn; all in shock that a noble woman was amongst them, a noble woman of the North. Sansa knew as she glanced around; she'd get no help here, no help at all, they were Southerners, not part of the war, they'd support the King, not the rebels, they would never risk their livelihood for her; and she could hardly blame them. She knew as much, and yet there must have been pleading in her expression, for the innkeeper quickly shook her head in pity.

She had been right; she would get no help.

"Lady Sansa?" He spoke again and her gaze retuned to him, her expression still filled with that same fear as she appraised him. He looked underfed, tired, not the Kingslayer she had met in the North, though never spoken to. Still, she could feel the iron grip he had on her wrist, he was still strong; much stronger than her, and her chances of escaping were slim to none.

Yet she had to try.

She would not be dragged back to Kings Landing, to the Lannister's. Life in the Capitol had been dismal before, she couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors she would endure taken back again after an escape attempt. At best, she'd be executed for treason, but she knew such a thing wasn't likely; as much as they hated her, they needed her, they needed her claim. More than likely she'd be forced into this marriage and treated as a prisoner all the more. She couldn't… no wouldn't, endure such a thing, not again. It had been bad before, she couldn't handle what it would be now, as she knew it would be much worse. She had been truthful in her thoughts the night before, with her hand gripping the serrated knife under her pillow; she would die before she returned to the clutches of the lions.

And so, she had to escape, and as she looked across at the Kingslayer, she knew it wouldn't be easy, and she couldn't hope to do so on the road; her best bet was now, when he was at his weakest, when she had her horse outside, and distractions available around her. On the road, it would be just the two of them, an open stretch of road and expanse; it would be too risky. But now? As risky as it was now, it was her best chance, she was sure of it. Now was the time, and she had no choice, and so without flinching, without answering his bewildered expression, she let out a shrieking scream that would have curdled the milk on the tables, and shattered the windows if they were weaker.

It vibrated off the walls of the inn, and she saw those around her cringe, the innkeeper squeal in response, and Jaime, Jaime Lannister flinched, and that was all she needed, all that had been her aim to make such a sound. He flinched enough that she tugged her arm free, and in less than a minute, she had turned and ran to the door, slamming it open, her skirts whirling behind her as she made a bee-line for her horse, and for her freedom.

* * *

Lady Sansa Stark?

Of all the things, he had expected to run into on his journey South (bandits, Northerners chasing him, Lannister soldiers), he would not have expected to run into the Stark waif. He had barely believed it was her, for he had barely known nor even noticed her in the Capitol. But he was sure; that fiery red hair, so like her Mothers, those delicate features, and her grey gown were all a dead giveaway. It was her, and as evidenced by the black eye and scrapes across her face; she had escaped, escaped from his family.

He almost admired her for it, for having the guts to do something so dangerous; from what he'd heard of Sansa, she was a perfect lady, courteous, kind, always dreaming of a Southern Knight to save her (he had heard such things from Cersei, his twin had a special kind of hatred for the girl), that image did not go with what was in front of him, a noble girl turned commoner, escaping from the Royal family, likely to chase back home, to get back to her family.

He understood her motives, and yet was still surprised she'd managed to make it this far. She was a beautiful girl, there was no denying that, and though she had attempted to cover it, clearly born of a higher birth. How had she made it this far on the king's road?! It was baffling to him, and yet as he looked across at her, her fear mingled expression, none of that seemed relevant for the time being. What was relevant, was what to do now. What would his next action be?

Did he drag her back to the King's Landing, as he knew his family would want? Or did he take her back to her Mother as promised? Did he follow the loyalty he had for the Lannister's (his blood), or did he follow the vow he had made to the Starks? It was another confusing conundrum, as he had told Catelyn about vows, always so confusing.

 _'So many vows. They make you swear and swear, Defend the king. Obey the king. Keep his secrets. Do his bidding. Your life for his. But obey your father. Love your sister. Protect the innocent. Defend the weak. Respect the gods. Obey the laws. It's too much. No matter what you do, you're forsaking one vow or the other'_

So, which vow did he follow?

He was distracted from his thoughts, from his moral dilemma however as he heard her scream, it made him flinch, such a sound filled with pain, filled with an undeniable fear. The flinch it seemed was what she'd been hoping for, and in an instance, she was gone, out the door, her skirts in a whirl around her. He glanced back over his shoulder at the people of the inn before he followed her; he couldn't let her escape.

It didn't matter in that moment what he intended for her, he could not let her go it alone. He was a Knight, no matter how dishonorable, he had a duty to protect the weak, and Lady Stark fell into that category. She had been lucky so far, but luck would not follow her forever. He knew if he let her go, she would never make it back to her family. Likely she'd be abducted on the King's Road, raped, mugged, beaten, potentially killed. Her best hope would to be sold for ransom, though he was sure she wouldn't get off so easily to be kept as a prisoner, a Lady of her station would be mistreated by any who got their hands on her. No, he could not let her flee, it would only end badly for her later down the line.

And so, he was quick in following her, and in a minute, he saw her, trying to climb onto her horse with the aid of the stable boy. Quickly he surged forward, pushing the boy to the ground, his arms wrapping around the girl's waist, pulling her down from her attempted climb, and into his arms. He ignored her shrieks, and her pitiful attempt to fight him, and held strong, even as she pummeled her little fists into his arms, attempting to shake him off. It wouldn't work and he held strong, even as she began to sob, the sound made him cringe but he did not let go, he could not let go; he couldn't let her escape.

Jaime had never been good with crying women, Cersei rarely did such a thing, and so he wasn't used to it all too much. But as she cried, he held onto her, though did not attempt to offer any comfort; he knew she wouldn't want such a thing, and it would only be rejected. And so, he just held on, his arms like steel around her waist as she cried, and doubled over, all attempt to fight given up.

"Please" She managed to splutter out between her cries, and with a sigh he quickly shifted, and scooped her into his arms. He heard her protest but he ignored her, carrying he into the main stable, the stable boy long gone after the shove, likely to report it to his boss in fear. He sat her down on a hay stack, and sat down next to her. He then let go. He trusted she wouldn't attempt to run, for he was closer to the door, and stronger and faster. She wasn't a stupid girl, he knew that (she was after all Eddard Stark's daughter), and so he hoped she wouldn't try and be stupid now. It was more than evident they needed to talk, though at the moment it seemed crying was her only defence, her only capability in the face of such fear.

Could he blame her though? Her fear that he would take her back to King's Landing? He realized as he looked down at the little waif, hunched over, little sobs leaving her lips that spoke of her pain…he couldn't take her back to his family, he couldn't do that to her. Over time he may have broken as many vows as he had sworn, but this? The vow he'd made to Caitlyn? The overarching vow he'd always made to protect the weak? That had priority over his family loyalty.

He would take her home; there was really no other option. And perhaps in taking her home, in reuniting her with those who would care for her… perhaps he would regain some honour.

* * *

It was over.

She had known that much the second his arms wrapped around her waist, and he had wrestled her from the seat of her horse. It was over. He would force her to go back to the Lannister's, and she would be a prisoner again … but even worse, she'd be a prisoner all the more; never allowed out the Red Keep again, never to have any shred of freedom. She would be an eternal prisoner, they'd marry her off, and likely kill her after she'd given birth to a few children.

She could not let that happen, death was the better option. As she sat next to him, sobs still unwillingly leaving her lips she felt at her hip for her bag, and it still hung in place. With a deep breath that was shaky at best, she only glanced at the Kingslayer, and in a second her hand delved in to her bag and she withdrew the butter knife. It had a serrated edge, and so she jumped to her feet, and placed the knife at her neck, her hand trembling but holding it in place. She would not go back to the Lannister's, she couldn't, not again, not ever. She would die first.

"Lady Sansa" He spoke, following her to stand, his hands held in front of him, a sign of peace. His eyes were on her hand more than her face, and she tried to tighten her grip, to stop the shaking, and yet it proved impossible. "Stop now" His voice was gentle, as though talking to a wounded animal ... and she supposed that was how he saw her, a girl so desperate she'd slit her own throat before going back to Kings Landing.

"Stay back" She said, a tremor in her voice, her eyes wide with fear. She pushed the blade closer to her throat as she took a step back and he followed her with a step forward. "Get back" She said again, her voice breaking a little, and yet he stepped forward again, not relenting. She realized then with each step back she was walking further into the stable, putting herself into a corner, but it didn't matter to her now. She knew she wouldn't escape him, hence the knife held at her throat, touching on the pulse point that was thudding away like crazy.

"You have no reason to harm yourself" His voice was still gentle, but she didn't trust it. Sansa had learned that lesson the hard way; never trust a Lannister. "I will take you home"

For a moment she was stupid enough to hope, hope he was telling the truth… and yet she could not believe him, could not trust him. He was Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, murderer, betrayer, Lannister. He had broken vow after vow, killed his King, attacked her Father, gods if the rumors were to be believed he was partly responsible for Joffrey! He could not be trusted. And so, she shook her head, taking another back. "Liar" She hissed, though her voice still sounded meek, terrified as she was.

"I made a vow to your Mother" He said, still holding his hands up, "She let me free, as I promised to bring you back to her, I swear it, on the old gods and new, on my honor"

She almost laughed then, but instead her voice was panicked, "You have no honor" She said cruelly, taking another step back, but she was not quick enough.

His face had contorted in momentary anger, and then he was on her, he moved far too fast, and had the knife out of her hand before she could move. He yanked it, and she tried to hold on, but she was too weak – it only resulted in a shallow cut on her throat, that she immediately clapped her hand over, falling to the floor as he pulled the knife from her, and slipped it into his pocket, her eyes full of fear as she looked up at him, his eyes hard, as he stood over to her.

And yet his expression softened, and he held out his hand to her. Her eyebrow raised, her features conveying her shock.

"You can come with me by choice, or I can force you" He said with a nod, "Either way, I'm taking you back to your Mother" He said.

Sansa's bottom lip trembled and she willed herself not to cry. It would do no good, not now. How many tears had she shed in the Red Keep? Time after time she had sobbed when Joffrey beat her, when Cersei sneered at her and yet it made no difference. Tears were not a weapon, not here. They were no use, and yet she couldn't help it as several trickled down her cheeks. It was all she could do to stop herself from full on bawling.

"Sansa" He spoke gently again, stepping toward her, his hand still held out, "Come, now, I will not ask you again"

She knew she had no choice, none at all, she was too weak, and she knew Jaime was lying. He would never turn his back on his family. He was taking her back to Kings Landing, likely lying to her to get her to come along with him, believing her stupid enough to trust him. But she would never make that mistake, and yet she knew she couldn't simply refuse to go, he'd force her, and so with as much dignity as she could muster (though she was still trembling all over), she stood to her feet, and sniffed, wiping at her cheeks, and she nodded, though she said not a word.

* * *

He knew she didn't believe him, and he could hardly blame her. He knew she thought he was lying as he hoisted her up onto the horse and sat himself behind her (he hardly trusted her to ride by herself). He knew she would likely try and bolt the second she could, but he also knew he was doing the right thing.

His resolve had hardened more and more through their fight. When she had pulled that knife on herself … it had become clear to him just how desperate she was, willing to take her own life rather than return to his family (though he doubted she could have done so, it was much harder to slit a throat than most people thought). Still the intent had been there, and it had finalised his decision, now he just had to carry it out, and damn right he would.

Still he said nothing more to her, for he knew it was pointless. She would realise he was truthful as they rode North, and hopefully she wouldn't try to fight him (though he doubted it).

As he rode them out of the inn, he took a glance towards the road, the road leading back to Kings Landing, to Cersei, and how he wished he could take it. For a moment, his resolve weakened, but then he heard Sansa's voice again 'You have no honour'. That had hurt, and he knew he had to prove her wrong. And so, with one last look he turned them around, ignored Sansa's gasp, and carried on forward.

He would regain his honour, and Sansa Stark was the key to it.

* * *

so thoughts?

Please let me know what you think, and let me know who else you want to see in this story! Of course the Stark/Lannister's will be coming into it, just not quite yet! I want to give Sansa/Jaime some breathing room before the families pour in!

So please review/fav/follow, and I promise the next update will be much sooner than this one!


	4. attention

**authorsnote:** I'm back and theres an update! apologies for the delay and me being awol, finals, holidays, work, blah, blah - you know the drill. still, I've updated two pics today and am hoping to do two more by friday - progress! so here is the next chapter, I think you're going to enjoy this one, and I certainly hope you do! as always please let me know your thoughts, and review/follow/fav. thank you so much for sticking with me through this, and as always - enjoy!

songrecommendations; centre of attention - jackson waters.

* * *

you want your independence,

but you won't let me let you go...

you wanna test the waters,

and leave it on the empty shores

-x-

"Well, where the hell is she?!"

The entire meeting flinched as a fist hit the table, rattling the cups and the wood. Tyrion could hardly blame them; he only managed to remain stoic and still from experience. Long ago he'd become used to his Father's tyrannical rants, Cersei was the only other person sat at the table who didn't look terrified … though she was nervous that was clear. Everyone else looked ready to piss themselves, but again Tyrion didn't blame them or think them cowardly, his Father was terrifying when angry.

And good god was he angry.

Just three mornings earlier had they all sat down for the small council meeting, yawning and picking at food provided before they had been harshly interrupted. A guard accompanied by a mousy little handmaiden had sprinted into the room, whispering hushed words to his Father. Tyrion had only seen such an expression on his Fathers face once recently; when news had broken of Robb Stark's marriage to Roslin Frey, reasserting the alliance of the Riverlands and North, strengthening the Young Wolf's position even further. So, no his Father's expression had not been a good sign, nor had him sweeping out of the room without a word.

But then they had all found out.

The Little Bird had flown the nest; Tyrion somewhat admired her for it, Lady Stark finally taking control of her own destiny and fleeing her prison. Of course, it annoyed him all the same, they now had literally no leverage over Robb Stark, and, truthfully he felt Sansa was likely safer in Kings Landing, lord knows what horrors she had faced and would face on the road. Regardless, they had found out that day that she had fled. Servants had gone to wake her to find her bed stuffed with pillows, a handful of her things gone, and a rope made of bedsheets dangling from her window. She had fled, successfully it seemed, having taken a horse and making her way past the guards at the Gate. She was gone, and they were well and truly fucked.

No, it had been just two days, already five men working the Gate that night had been put to death, as well as the stable master, and rumour had it two servants had died as a result of Joffrey finding out his plaything had ran from him. It was overall a disaster, and they were no closer to a solution, even as various members of the Council began to speak up, clearly trying to keep his Fathers temper at bay. For fucks sake the meeting was taking place at night, evidently his Father really was desperate for solutions if he had kept them all up to get their input.

"What about the search parties?" Mace Tyrell spoke up and Tyrion reached for his wine. God, it was a nightmare. Search parties of course had been dispatched in every possible direction and yet none had found her. Spies couldn't seem to locate her, it was as though Sansa Stark had vanished. Tyrion again felt some admiration for her, but he knew they were in trouble. They needed to find her and soon.

A vicious glare shot at Lord Tyrell was enough to say the search parties had been unsuccessful and Lord Baelish nor Varys even spoke, neither having any luck either. Tyrion was doubtful they would come across her. At best she was still on the run, perhaps had been smart enough to hop on a ship up North, or at worst she was already dead, raped and murdered on the Kingsroad, buried in a shallow grave somewhere. Either way, he doubted they would find her, but they needed to, especially before Robb Stark found out.

"On the plus side my Lord hand it seems Robb Stark still doesn't know about his sister fleeing" Varys spoke up then; the small bit of good news he supposed.

"Yes, but how long for?" His Father retorted immediately, his fists positively shaking with anger, "The only reason he hasn't found out is because he's at the Twins celebrating his marriage. As soon as he emerges he'll find out, and he'll have men on mass looking for her!" He said with a shake of his head, turning away and even snapping to the point of pouring himself some wine.

"Well it stands to reason that if we haven't found her, neither will her brother" Baelish spoke up then and Tyrion again rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself speaking up this time.

"If she makes it to the Riverlands or even close to there then he'll find her" He said with a shake of his head, "Every man in the Riverlands and up knows who she is, likely knows what she looks like thanks to her distinctive Tully looks and the fact Robb Stark looks just like her" He said reaching for his cup, "We can't find her because none of our men nor common people in this area really know what she looks like. The second she makes it to the Riverlands?" He paused then slashing his hand in a sideways motion, "She'll be gone for good"

"Tyrion is right" His Father spoke again, and Tyrion almost laughed. God, things really were dire if his Father was agreeing with him, "Time is of the essence"

"What about Jaime?" It was Cersei who spoke then, she had been unusually quiet in this meeting, but Tyrion understood why. She was practically to blame for the Stark girl fleeing, having been basically the girl's guardian here in Kings Landing, she was likely remaining silent so not to bring her Father's ire toward her. "Shouldn't he be more of a priority over the Stark welp?!" She said with a scowl, and Tyrion shot her a look; bad, bad timing.

Evidently his Father thought the same and shot his daughter a murderous glare, "Jaime is a grown man, Sansa Stark is a girl. Jaime can take care of himself, whereas if we don't find Sansa she'll end up dead in a ditch somewhere, or worse back with her brother!" He said furiously, before making a dismissing motion. No one needed to be told twice as they all hurried outside, as did he, not fancying any further chats with his Father. No, they needed to let him simmer down… and god they needed to find Sansa Stark, else they were truly, truly fucked.

* * *

They had been on the road for less than half a day and yet evidently she was giving him the silent treatment. Ever since he had bundled her onto his horse, she had remained completely silent. He wasn't sure if it was because she was mad, or in complete and utter shock he had directed them to the Riverlands rather than back to Kings Landing. Either way she had remained quiet, and for the moment that was fine with him. He could use the quiet, was used to it, but as night began to fall and he took them into the forest of the Kings Road (judging by his map they were somewhere on the border near Rosby), he realised they'd have to talk, to get on the same page.

He wasn't looking forward to it, but it was necessary.

And so, he pulled her down from the horse, grabbed his bag, and tethered the horse to the nearest tree. They had good coverage in the forest, and it seemed devoid of wildlife for the moment. It was a good spot, and so once he had dumped his bag on the floor he turned back around. He had no excuse to not talk to her now, but frankly he had no idea what to say. He felt awkward, a feeling he wasn't used to, but what the hell was he supposed to say to her?

Thankfully she saved him the trouble, as soon as his green gaze met her Tully blue she spoke first, "Where are you taking me?" He could tell she had tried to make her voice fierce, and he resisted the urge to laugh … though evidently he was smirking as she looked even more pissed off before asking the question again.

He couldn't help it, his amusement. She was a child, and yet speaking to him as though she was a warrior! And yet he had to admit as he glanced over her … she was no child anymore. She was taller now, still shorter than him but taller, she was more womanly as well, the childish features gone, replaced by cutting features that screamed of beauty. She was a woman grown, a very beautiful woman in truth … though that was of no consequence to him, beautiful, ugly … he didn't care. Still, she was, and she was certainly not the child he had last seen in Kings Landing. No, not at all.

Still, fierce was something she wasn't, even as she screwed her fists by her sides and glared at him. Still, he knew they needed to talk and making fun of her would win him no points, and so with an attempt to make things comfortable he sat himself down, his back to one of the trees, leaning against it, and indicated for her to do the same. She did, after several minutes of deliberating, sat opposite him, crossing her arms and glaring at him until he spoke up.

"I'm taking you to Riverrun, from there I can return you to Lady Stark" He said, it was the truth after all, he would take her as far North as need be … though he hoped it wasn't too far, he had never been a fan of the cold. No, he wanted to be back in Cersei's warm embrace as soon as possible … though how he was going to explain his delayed return, and likely what the spies would see him up to (unless he was extremely careful)… god that was a thought for another day.

"Liar" She spat back at him, jerking him from his thoughts. He rolled his eyes at that; he knew she wasn't stupid, so why was she acting like it?

"And where else could I be taking you Lady Stark?" He asked, his tone turning harder; he did not like being questioned. "In case you hadn't noticed, or perhaps your grasp on geography is that bad, Kings Landing is in the opposite direction" He said, his tone heavy with sarcasm, "We're near Rosby now, if I wanted to take you back to the Capitol, I'm certainly going the wrong way about it"

He saw her expression lighten then, the anger and contempt replaced with something of shock … and dare he say it, a little bit of hope? She did look a little hopeful, chewing down on her lip evidently contemplating his words. He could hardly blame her for being in disbelief, and yet he supposed he'd just have to prove his intentions with each day travelling North, no matter how much he wanted to return.

And god did he want to return home. He wanted Cersei, he wanted back to his comfortable bed and servants to cook his food. He wanted proper clothes, proper weapons, a training yard to practice and a hot bath every night. God, he wanted to go back, but that was not an option for the moment … and if he admitted it to himself perhaps not an option ever again. If just one spy saw him returning Sansa to Riverrun … he'd be condemned and tried of treason. He didn't believe his Father would ever execute him but he'd have to punish him. No, it was possible in taking Sansa Stark up North he was giving up on any hope of going home … god, what was he doing?

'Regaining your honour' He thought to himself. He had made a vow to Lady Catelyn, a vow to return her daughters. He could start with Sansa, go back and get Arya later. He had promised, he would uphold that promise, even if it meant losing everything. He may have broken many a vow but not this one, not this time, his honour may have been beyond repair, but he knew if he took the easy way out and returned to Cersei as he so wanted to … his honour would be lost to him forever.

"But why?" Again, he was jerked from his thoughts as Sansa evidently found it in herself to speak, her words quieter, less hostile, and yet still suspicious, shocked. That almost made him smile, and he found himself shrugging his shoulders…though he knew his own reasoning.

"I promised your Mother" He said simply, as though that was the only explanation needed, and for the moment it was. He didn't need to explain to the Stark girl that this was his one last attempt at salvaging his honour, redeeming himself. It would seem idiotic to her, potentially losing his home, ending up a captive once more all to try and regain honour, but it was simply something he needed to do. God, it seemed idiotic to him! But it was what he had to do, if he hoped to live with himself for the rest of (however short it may be), his life. "I promised I'd return you and your sister. First I'll get you back to her and then return to Kings Landing and retrieve Arya"

"She's not in Kings Landing" He heard her whisper, and he lifted his head to look at her again, his eyes widening, his eyebrows knitting together as he waited for her to continue. "She's been missing since my Father died, no one has seen her" Well that was certainly an inconvenience. He wanted to push further, to ask for more details, since he had promised to return not one Stark girl but both … but the look on Sansa's face as she had talked about her sister … he decided it could wait.

"But why?" She asked again, looking at him properly now, and again he could see that expression, one of hope, vulnerability, surprise, and he found himself almost smiling again, almost but not quite as he answered her.

"It's what I need to do" Was all he offered before turning away, reaching for his bag to retierve what little food he had left to make them dinner – it would be a long night, the dark having just settled, but they needed to eat and sleep to continue on the morrow. To continue to Riverrun.

* * *

As he turned away Sansa did too, to her own bag, pulling out the small hunk of bred and solitary apple she had left (since she hadn't been able to buy any at the inn). Once she turned away she could finally relax her expression, let the shock take over, as that was her primary feeling … utter shock.

When he had grabbed her, bundled her on his horse she hadn't believed a word he was saying. She was sure he was returning her to the Capitol, and was debating the best way to either escape again or fling herself from the beast when it was going fast in hopes of ending it all. She hadn't been able to believe him riding the other way, remaining silent in surprise and hope. But now? Now she had asked? …. She still couldn't believe it, she just couldn't, it made no sense.

He was a Lannister … and yet … he was going against the Lannister's. By taking her back to her Mother he was depriving the Lannister's of a key bargaining chip, he was going against his family. It made no sense, none whatsoever and he had hardly made sense of it for her.

She had no idea why he was doing this, she couldn't even thank him because she wasn't sure if this wasn't all some elaborate ruse! Part of her was wondering if he was whisking her away to Casterly Rock instead, or perhaps to the nearest castle to await his Fathers men. And yet … he wasn't riding in plain sight, he was hiding them, he was taking them in the opposite direction of any castles or holdfasts. It made no sense, and it hurt her head to think of it, and to think of his explanation.

Could he be telling the truth?

Part of her so wanted to believe it, so wanted to believe he was taking her home. It would take such a weight off. She had resolved to do this journey alone, in the cold, open horrors of the Kings Road and beyond; to weather them alone. The idea of having someone (and not just someone but Jaime Lannister, who she knew would do a much better job at protecting them both, than she could ever hope to protect herself), it was such a relief. And yet … as much as she wanted to believe it she couldn't, not yet.

He was a Lannister, and she had promised herself over and over again in Kings Landing; never trust a Lannister, not after all they'd done to her. She couldn't, she wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Are you hungry?" His words interrupted her thoughts then and she took a deep breath before turning back to him, still holding the hunk of bread and the lone apple. She could see he'd put out his food; some cheese, some strips of meat and a larger chunk of bread, evidently for them to share. She looked up at him as she could see him rummaging around in his bag again for water, and she pulled her own water skin out before placing it down on the forest floor, along with the food … she supposed they could share.

But once she'd placed them down she drew back, sitting herself back against the tree once more, a healthy distance from him. She didn't trust him, not in the slightest … and though she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she was still very, very wary. She didn't even know why she trusted him not to hurt her, perhaps it was still her past idiotic view on Knights? Either way, for some reason she did, but she remained wary all the same.

Mainly wary about his motivations, for she couldn't wrap her head around why he was doing this. She would have asked again, but didn't want to anger him. She didn't really know anything about the Kingslayer, never having really met him in the past, so only knowing what she'd heard. One thing she'd heard was that he had a legendary temper and she didn't want to be the one to ignite it, and thus she remained quiet.

But evidently he saw through her as he spoke, reaching forward with his dagger to cut the food into equal portions, speaking as he did so, "I know you're trying to wrap your pretty little head around why I'm doing this, but my advice?" He paused then to look up at her and she found herself trapped in his gaze; that green gaze identical to his sisters, and yet his didn't fill her with revulsion as the Queen's did, "Don't. Just accept it, trust it, it'll be much easier for you" It was then he looked away again to cut up the food.

She couldn't trust him, not a chance … but could she trust his motivations? She couldn't let her guard down … but perhaps she could try and accept what he had said? And she would see the truth in where they went from here? What else could she do after all? He was too fast, too strong for her to get away from … that much was clear, so perhaps she should just try to go along with it? Not trust him, god no … but try and accept what he was telling her?

"Okay" She almost blurted out, her thoughts forcing her to say that one little traitorous word. But as soon as she'd said it she couldn't take it back, and his gaze met hers once more, "I don't trust you, but I'll accept what you're saying … for now" She paused then, biting down on her lip again but not flickering her gaze from his. "T..Truce?"

She saw him laugh for the first time then. She'd seen hints of it earlier and they had angered her, as did this one, for this was a proper laugh, him throwing his head back in mirth. She glared, but that only made him smile more as he held out his hand for her, that smirk playing on his lips as he awaited for her to take his hand, "You have yourself a truce Lady Stark"

And so she took it, shook it … trying to tell herself this was the best way forward, trying to tell herself she could always try and run if he was deceiving her, and trying not to feel as though she had just signed a truce with the devil.

* * *

They ate their food in silence, evidently the little truce she had suggested did not extend to friendship. God that had made him laugh, her stumbling of the word, trying to look cool and collected when he had seen the fear and confusion in her eyes. He had held out his hand, not expecting her to take it … and yet she had. They were at an impasse it seemed, she not trusting him, he not trusting her not to run and yet agreeing to accept one another's positions for the moment. Honestly, Jaime felt it was the best they could get; he would prove to her over the weeks that he was taking her home, and hopefully she would trust him enough not to run away. It was the best they could hope for, and was far better than her screaming and fighting him the entire way.

And so, they ate, the food divided equally (though slightly in favour of Sansa, for he had given her more, he could be a gentleman on occasion), enough between them to call it a meal. Once it was finished he grabbed the sleep roll from his bag; it was tattered and awful but offered some protection, and she grabbed the blanket she had taken from Kings Landing. It was pitiful between them, and temperatures were not kind to them, evidently Lady Stark thought the same as she refused to settle and looked over at him with some kind of expectance.

"Yes?" He asked then; for he was getting ready to settle down but she was still sat bolt upright, clearly not ready for sleep.

"Aren't you going to make a fire?" She asked in disbelief, and he almost laughed at her naivety again, if it hadn't made her so vulnerable of course. Instead his expression was harder as he sat himself back up, and looked across at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that what you've been doing? Making a fire each night?" He asked, trying to keep his tone neutral, though he couldn't help the anger that creeped into it.

Though evidently Sansa hadn't noticed as she shook her head, not even trying to lie as she spoke, "I tried but I could never get one going" She admitted, and though she seemed sad about that, he was thankful; he probably never would have found her alive if she'd succeeded.

"No fire" He said simply, "It attracts attention, and though I am the best swordsman in the Kingdoms, I am not at peak strength, I don't fancy any fights yet" He said simply before settling back down onto his sleep roll. He could see why she wanted a fire, it was freezing, but it was a no go, not unless they wished the smoke to attract all manner of people.

"But it's so cold" She said in disbelief, her tone shocked, and exasperated he sat himself back up, trying not to let his temper get the best of him.

"It'll be colder if we're dead" He said with a roll of his green eyes, "I have literally no idea how you've survived on the Kings Road so far without me, do you have any idea how dangerous it is? And you want to start a fire? Amplifying the danger?" He scoffed at her.

"I managed just fine!" She said, her tone full of indignation, "And we're in the forest, no one will see!"

"Oh really?" He said, sarcasm coming to his tone … though it was better than anger, "I suppose they won't see smoke through the trees? We're safe here, we're deep enough in but wildlife don't roam these parts. We won't get found unless we attract attention to ourselves with something like … I don't know, a fire?!" Jaime couldn't help but sound so patronising, with her insistent talk of fire it was reminding him of just how cold it was. Besides, wasn't she Northern? Surely she could handle the cold better than he!

But then he knew that wasn't the case. A grown woman she was but still a thin one, wearing a ragged dress with only a cloak and blanket for protection. Still, it was more than he had, why was she complaining?

She didn't respond to his words this time, and instead didn't move, evidently still refusing to settle down out of stubbornness. He was tempted just to go to sleep himself, leave her to cut off her own nose to spite her face, but he knew he couldn't do that. He could hardly blame her for her lack of survival skills either. He'd been in battle when one learned these things, she'd likely never slept outside of a Castle until now, a noble Lady through and through, he couldn't be angry at her for things she had never had cause to learn.

"Look" Jaime spoke again, going for a gentler tone this time, "I know it's cold, but it's better to be cold than to attract attention with a fire okay?" He was pleased when she at least nodded, but he wanted her to settle down, they both needed sleep, "If you want to stay warm, bundle up under your blanket, or better yet, come here, we'll use body heat" Of course the last part was sarcasm, mischief evident in his tone. Still her gasp of disgust followed by her immediately covering herself with her blanket and cloak and lying herself down made him laugh once more; well that was one way to get her to go to sleep.

He waited a few moments to be sure she was sleeping before he moved closer to her; not close enough to cosy up to her but close enough to be sure he'd awake if she encountered trouble. No, they'd be too far apart to touch, but close enough if anything happened. So finally Jaime settled down himself, the night sky overhead twinkling with stars, the chill soon forgotten as he drifted into slumber, the same thought on his mind as he did so…

What a strange day it had been..

* * *

so, thoughts?

this chapter was jaime/sansa heavy! but I know what you're thinking - why aren't they getting romantic yet?! give it time people. they will trust me, this chapter was already a huge step for both of them - coming to a truce. things will develop from there. also theres been some key things revealed in this chapter - robb marrying roslin, tywin on the warpath? we will revisit both of those points next chapter with a new POV added in!

I do hope you enjoyed, and please let me know if you did via review, I really love getting them. also please follow/fav, and feel free to check out my other got fics (one of which was updated tonight, two of which I'm working on!). as always thank you so much for reading, and I'll catch you soon!


	5. fall

authorsnote: here it is! I took time away from dissertation work for this so please enjoy! I'm getting my mojo back for writing for this fandom, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! also thank you for all the supportive reviews, they keep me going! so please keep leaving reviews, and follow/fav - thank you!

song recommendations: for you - serena ryder

* * *

even if the sky fell from above you

you know that i'll always be there

for you

-x-

The sun was just breaking across the dawn, and she began to stir. It took a few minutes for her to come to her senses, for her eyes to flutter open. It had been a hard night's sleep, cold, uncomfortable, but no worse than she had endured whilst making her way North. If anything, she'd felt a little safer, but she refused to acknowledge the reason she was feeling so … even if it was obvious.

So, obvious. As she blinked a few times to adjust to the sunlight she let out a small yawn, but forced herself to sit up. It had been an awful night's sleep compared to that in the inn, but necessary. She couldn't be stopping at every inn along the way that was a sure way to get caught… and then she'd be back in the grasp of the Lannister's. Though, she supposed, she was already in the claws of one.

Said Lannister was already awake it seemed, and was preparing to go about the day. He hadn't seemed to notice her as she silently sat herself up and she preferred it that way. Yes, they had agreed to a truce, and it seemed he was acting as he had promised; to take her home, but she sure as anything didn't trust him.

She had trusted a Lannister once, and it had all ended in heartbreak, regardless of the fact Jaime did seem to be sticking to his word she refused to trust him.

"Awake at last?" His voice jolted her from her thoughts and she glared at him before standing to her feet, folding her blanket and placing it on the forest floor. It was warmer during the day, and though the nights were cold she knew to endure them; she was a Northerner after all, she could endure the cold, no matter how hard it was to adjust to living the life of a commoner, when she had once been a Noble Lady.

But it was all worth it, it didn't matter how dirty her dress was, how her hair was tangled with leaves and needed a good brush. It didn't matter that she looked like a peasant or was hungry and tired. It would all be worth it to get back to her brother, and her mother, to return home. She had to keep reminding herself of that, to stay strong.

But then of course, a wrench had been thrown into the situation. Jaime Lannister. Sansa hadn't expected to have a travelling companion, and she certainly hadn't wanted one, but he had taken up the mantle himself. Sure, she couldn't deny she felt safer, having a legendary swordsman ensuring she came to no harm, and he seemed to have a better grasp of surviving than she did … but he was still unwelcome. She didn't trust him, not at all, and she felt this was all some elaborate ruse, and soon enough he'd turn them around and take them back to Kings Landing. Part of her even considered he was taking her to the Westerland's, to trick her brother into not realising she wasn't even at the Capitol. Either way she could hardly believe he was taking her to her brother, it made no sense! She couldn't figure it out, no matter how much she tried.

But they had called a truce, she understood that and she supposed she just had to go along with it. She knew she couldn't escape him, he was too fast and too strong, so she knew she had to simply stick with him and hope he was true to his word. That and simply stay alert, at the first sign he wasn't doing as he said then she would figure out what to do next. For now, she realised she simply needed to go along with things as they were.

"Not very talkative? Hungry I imagine" She realised then she'd fallen silent, and not answered his question, "Don't worry, we'll be reaching the border of Hayford soon, should be able to buy some food in one of the markets, perhaps some blankets as well, then we'll continue onward" He said with a nod.

"Okay" Was all she could muster as she rubbed her eyes of sleepiness. He too was quiet then and she took a few minutes to pack up her meagre belongings, to take a drink of water, and run her fingers through her hair. She knew she looked far from presentable, but that wasn't what was important right now, right now it was important to carry on.

"Ready to go?" He asked then, as he turned to look at her for the first time in the morning. She could see he'd been at his beard, possibly with his dagger, and his face was smooth. He'd also hacked at his hair, it was shorter now but untidy, still he looked a lot more like himself; younger, more handsome, though she refused to think of him in that way it was undeniable. Still, she questioned it, after all, wasn't he more recognisable now?

Still she didn't voice her concerns, she may not trust him, but she trusted him to know what he was doing, and so she merely nodded her head, and followed him to the horses, her blanket over her arm and small satchel of belongings held in her hand. It was time to make a move, as with each day they travelled she was closer to getting home.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

"So do you have a plan?" Finally, the little Stark seemed to find her voice, as they made it to their horse, happily drinking from a pond and tethered to the tree he had left it at. It wasn't that he cared for conversation, but Sansa's silence worried him. Who knew what she could be thinking? He knew she was doubting everything, doubting him, his motives and he could hardly blame her, but he didn't want her getting any ideas of escaping. He felt it was best to keep her distracted, or at least keep her talking, so he had some idea of what she was thinking – Jaime was good at reading people normally, but Sansa didn't prove so easy. He needed some insight.

"I do" He returned simply, before he saddled his bag to the horse, took hers and did the same, before spreading her blanket out on the back of the horse. In hindsight, he probably should have gotten her, her own horse, but he wasn't sure that was wise. At least this way she couldn't ride off from him. "But first let's make a move, and then we can talk" He conceded and he watched her nod, her eyes full of distrust. He rolled his own brilliant green orbs in response, before he made a move towards her, and she took a step back in response.

"Just trying to help" He said, nodding his head towards the horse in indication. He watched her nod again then, and step forwards towards him. With ease, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto their ride, and he watched as she settled herself in the saddle. He followed up after her, sitting himself behind her, his arms circling her waist to grab the reigns. It was somewhat comfortable, and more efficient, though he knew they'd need to replace the horse soon. Sure, he was a little too slender after his year in the Northman's captivity, and she was a waif of a thing anyway, but two people on one horse would surely mean the horse wouldn't last long. Still, that was another problem for another day.

Today's problem was how much ground they needed to cover. He'd like to be at the border of Hayford by dark, it would mean they could get food, but he knew it would be difficult, likely they'd be looking at another night in the forest with little food before they could buy supplies. It would be a long hard journey up North, that was for sure.

"So what's our plan?" He heard her ask again. She was a shy little thing it seemed, but not when demanding answers from him. Still he decided to engage her, likely if she knew what was going on she'd be reassured. He doubted she would ever trust him, but he hoped she would realise he was speaking true.

"Well, we're west of Rosby at the moment" He began, for he felt it best to go into full detail of his plans, "Coming up to Hayford. From there we'll pass west of Antlers, and then up on the Kingsroad, we'll pass by Harenhall, at the same time we'll pass by the Trident" He was sticking to known settlements now of major houses, for he was sure Sansa would know those, and it seemed to work as she was nodding her head. "From there we'll follow on through the Riverlands. They've been ravaged, but we should be able to travel undetected. We'll go by Fairmarket, Oldstones, the Red and blue forks, and then onto Frey Lands" He said with a nod of his head, "I'm hoping we reach your brother before he leaves the Twins, if not we'll continue up North, though let's hope it doesn't come to that" He said with a shake of his head. He had no desire to freeze to death up North, he'd been once and that was plenty enough. Still, if that was what it took he would do so, he just hoped not.

For a moment, there was silence, and then Sansa spoke again, her voice quiet, but sounding a little confused, "Why is my brother at the Twins?"

Of course, Sansa had hardly been kept apprised of her brother's movements, likely she didn't have much an idea of the goings on of the war bar court gossip. Jaime didn't wish to tell her the gruesome tales; she did seem so fragile, but he knew he needed to give her a general idea.

"Your brother by the sounds of it has married, one Roslin Frey" He said with a nod of his head. For that he did feel some pity for the Young Wolf, sure Jaime had never held any interest in any girl other than Cersei, but he could acknowledge other women were attractive … but a Frey? He could imagine Robb Stark was currently lamenting over his misfortune to be married into that family.

"They married, and your Uncle Edmure is due to wed Bethany Blackwood I believe" He said with a shrug, after all, all he knew came from what he'd heard around camp, and what the wrench Brienne had deigned to tell him, it wasn't a whole lot. "I believe your brother is marching North to reclaim Winterfell from the Iron Born, and then he plans to come South again" Jaime said with a nod.

"Do you think he'll win?" He heard the little Stark waif say, and then felt her cringe as she realised what had slipped from her mouth. He almost laughed then. Clearly she had been watching her words in Kings Landing, and was failing to do so now.

"I don't know" He said honestly as they left the safety of the forest and hit the Kingsroad. Normally, Jaime wouldn't have wanted to travel down such a road alone, but he felt they would meet little danger. He was a fantastic swordsman after all, and though he was thinner he still looked the part of a warrior. He doubted they would face any trouble. Sansa alone however? He almost shivered. He may have only cared to get the girl home based on a vow, but it did dread him to think what would have happened to her if he hadn't found her.

"He's a good tactician, skilled" He admitted with a nod of his head, "But he's made mistakes. Also, he is facing a very strong force, with the alliance with the Tyrell's… he'll find it hard to beat us"

"Not us" She said quietly then, "Just your family"

"Yes, my family, a family which you would have become a part of" He didn't mean to let the words slip and he was the one almost cringing as he did so.

"What do you mean?" He heard the worry in her voice, and she would have no doubt turned to look at him if his arms hadn't trapped her to remain in place as he whipped the reigns so the horse would pick up speed.

"Well, I heard rumour in the inn I met you at that my nephew is betrothed to the Tyrell girl now, so you were set aside" He said, trying to word it delicately, "You would have been married off to a Lannister soon enough, perhaps Tyrion or one of my cousins"

"But why?" He heard her say in surprise. Again, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Because my Father anticipates your brother meeting a swift death soon, you would then be Heir to the North, the key to it even, he'd want to keep such key under his control" He said with a shrug. Of course, he knew the real truth; his Father had planned for him to marry Sansa, an absurd proposition he never would have accepted of course, but it showed his Father's way of thinking all the same.

Sansa fell silent then, and he pushed on the reigns a bit harder. They had a lot of ground to cover, and it seemed both had a lot to think about.

* * *

And so, the day passed with little conversation between the two. They rode hard along the Kingsroad, only stopping twice to let the horses rest and take drinks of water. They had eaten all their food the night before, but in a show of gallantry Jaime had given her the last apple to eat for breakfast, and had refused any for himself. Once such an action would have made Sansa smile and blush in delight, but not anymore. Instead she thanked him and nodded her head, but nothing more than that.

Still she was hungry and tired, and the Kingsroad had started to show its true colours. Twice Jaime had forced the horse to ride faster than it should have to avoid unsavoury characters they had come across, and that wasn't the worst of it. She had now seen three dead bodies, bloated and teeming with flies stranded by the side of the road, and a Silent Sister, not so silent anymore sobbing to herself as she walked, her face (or at least what Sansa could see of her face), covered in bruises, walking with a limp as she went. Sansa had wanted to stop to help, had even whispered a suggestion they should stop, but Jaime had only thrown her a patronising look and continued. His following look of when she asked again had prompted her not to question him anymore.

It was scary though, and Sansa had come to understand the reality of what she had done. She had escaped Kings Landing yes (in a rare show of acting like Arya on her part), but she hadn't considered the consequences. She had simply thought she'd ride on her horse, stay at a few inns but sleep in the forest mostly, charge on home and find her brothers. It had dawned on her during this journey she hadn't actually known specifically where her brother resided; her plan had been to ride for Riverrun. Also, she was coming to realise the likelihood of her making it to Riverrun alone would have been extremely unlikely. Not only did she not know how to hunt, cook or gather, but she had no idea how to look after her horse, how to spot tainted water from drinkable or which herbs or fruit could be eaten. And then of course there was a matter of safety. As much as Sansa despised Jaime, and resented him forcing his companionship on her she had to acknowledge how much safer she felt. She had felt his strong arms encircling her on the horse, had seen him draw the heavy sword as though it weighed no more than a twig, and had seen a few lone men they had passed scurry away from them as though scared for their safety.

So as much as she didn't want to be travelling with a Lannister … she had to acknowledge the very likely possibility … Jaime might get her home.

But she still couldn't trust him, even though he'd outlined his plan to her. Part of her still feared he'd turn them back around or veer Westward to Casterly Rock, or they'd be met by a Host of Lannister Soldiers at the next inn they stopped at. It was a niggling feeling that wouldn't go away. She could not and would not trust him … after all, look what had happened the last time she had trusted a Lannister.

"We're not going to make it to Hayford" Jaime's words broke her train of thought, as they hadn't spoken for over an hour. The Kingsroad was quieter now, as night was falling and evidently people avoided this notorious road at night.

"No?" She asked, for honestly she wasn't one hundred percent sure where they were. She didn't have a map … another failing on her part to prepare for this journey.

"No" He said simply as he began to turn the horse into the nearby forest. The forest wasn't so dense here, and so as they breached the trees they rode for a good half an hour before they managed to find a good spot. Sansa remained quiet then as she took in everything around her; the small ponds with dragonflies dancing over the tops, the lush trees, the fertile green grounds, it was beautiful, if not for the intrusions of humanity in the area, in the shape of a body or two and at one point someone swinging from a hangman's noose.

It was only when they stopped, far away from the bodies, close to a small pond, and in the middle of a very small clearing, did Sansa speak up.

"So we're stopping for the night again?" She asked, though it was a stupid question, and she practically felt Jaime roll his eyes at her.

"Yes. One more night in the forest, then we'll go to Hayford, pick up some food and some blankets and continue on" He said with a nod, as he jumped down from the horse, quickly grabbed her by the waist and placed her down, before releasing her.

"But…but what about food?" She asked slightly bristled; she could get down from a horse on her own! Still, she had higher priorities they needed to eat something! Sure, water was a plenty (luckily), but all she'd eaten all day was a slightly soft apple, and Jaime had eaten nothing! She could feel her stomach rumbling, and the thought of going another night with little to eat was not a welcome one.

"I'll catch us something" He said, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. That was something she noted about him; when he wasn't being sarcastic or teasing, he was completely sure of himself. If anything, he seemed a little insulted she would doubt him. God this man was arrogant! But then he was a Lannister, what else should she expect?

She glared at his back as he tied the horse to a nearby tree and got out the stuff to sleep on. There was no food to get out, but he removed the water skins. It hadn't dawned on Sansa how hard up for food they would be, but as much as she hated his arrogance she was reassured Jaime would catch them something.

She hated to admit it, but it seemed he was becoming more and more essential to her journey. The hope that had come to her when she had fled Kings Landing was growing stronger, like a flame flickering higher and higher… the idea that she would soon be back with her family; it was what was keeping her going, and as each hour passed she was getting more and more excited.

"So what should I do?" She asked as she grabbed her own stuff, her blanket and her water skin, before moving to the pond to fill it up.

"Sit pretty" He said simply before disappearing into the woods. Her eyes widened as everything went silent. That, was it?! He was leaving her here?! She shivered then, was that wise? She supposed they were deep enough in the forest they shouldn't be bothered, and she had the horse for company. But still?!

No, she needed to get herself together. She would have been alone anyway, Jaime was simply an addition to the party, this was not the time to get scared! Yes, there would be many dangers on the way to her brothers now, but it was better than being in Kings Landing! Stuck with Cersei and Joffrey and Tywin! It was much better. She had to keep reminding herself of that. She would not let her excitement die.

And so, she busied herself. She filled up her own water skin, gulped down several mouthfuls and then filled it again. She filled Jaime's too … she figured he was getting them food, it was the least she could do. Then she moved to the horse, led it gently over to the pond, where it happily lapped up some water before settling down, content after grazing on some grass.

It was then she sat back down on her blanket, and simply waited … for what else was she supposed to do?

* * *

Jaime had to get away.

He knew it was slightly irresponsible leaving her alone but he was relying on three facts; he wasn't going far, they were deep in the forest, and he would hear if she ran into any trouble. Plus, they needed to eat, he was starving, no doubt as was she.

But that wasn't his primary reason for marching away from her.

No.

No, he had marched away from her for certain … male reasons, the male reason a result of hours on a horse with her squirming in front of him, even placing her hands on his thighs when she had been falling asleep. Sure, he loved Cersei, she was the woman for him, but he was a man! And Sansa Stark happened to be a beautiful woman! It was a biological response … or at least that was what he kept telling himself, to justify getting a raging hard on for a girl half his age and who wasn't his sister.

And so, he needed some time to cool off. Half hour focusing on hunting had done the job. He'd caught a rabbit for his trouble, and a handful of berries from a nearby bush (he recognised them). It wasn't great but it was enough. It would mean starting a fire to avoid rabbit fever, but they were deep in the forest, he wasn't concerned.

And so, he went trudging back the way he had come (thankfully he had an excellent sense of direction), certain problems taken care of (or rather dissipated thanks to his focus on hunting, he certainly wasn't 'taking care of himself' in this cold), and so he made his way back to their camp, thankful he was calmer and they could eat dinner.

He was jolted from his thoughts then, as he heard a nearby scream.

"Jaime!"

In a second he was running, running towards the camp, dropping the food as he reached it. His eyes were wide as he looked across at the image in front of him; Sansa Stark being grappled by a bandit of sorts. He didn't hesitate as he ran forwards, removed his dagger and grabbed the man around the middle, forcing him off Sansa. It was easy; he was weaker now yes, but this bandit looked half starving, it would be no fight.

And it wasn't as he plunged his dagger in the man's side, twisted it, and then followed it up with two more stabs of the knife. The man slumped over, dead, and yet as Jaime threw him on the floor, he plunged the dagger one more time into the man's neck, just to be sure. He wanted to go to Sansa to see if she was okay, but a glance over at her showed her simply looking at the body. He nodded at her before picking the dead man up. Two minutes later he was back, the body disposed of. And then he approached the Stark girl.

"Sansa? Sansa? It's alright. You're safe now, you're safe" He said, fighting to make his voice gentle, even though his blood was up, the rush of a kill racing through him. Still he tried to be gentle, to reassure her, because she was safe, she would be safe from here on out with him, he would make sure of it.

He held his hand out to help her up, and to his surprise she took it. What was even more surprising was her next move, as she stood she flung herself into his arms, and let out a sob. He didn't move, didn't try to pull her off. Instead he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close, as she sobbed against his chest. He stroked down her copper coloured hair, stroked down her back and held onto her tightly as she sobbed.

He would not be the first to break the embrace.

* * *

As she sat alone she thought of Robb, Mother, Bran, Rickon, Arya, Jon, Father, Lady. Gods how she missed them all. She'd give anything to rewind time, never leave Winterfell and remain together as a family. She had been so stupid to want to leave, to chase the songs and tales of the South. She missed them beyond words.

Minutes ticked by and she continued to daydream to remember better days in Winterfell. A giant snowball fight that Father had even joined in, dinners in the Great Hall that would always result in Arya being sent to bed early, Arya throwing herself from the first-floor window to be caught by Jon and Robb and Sansa doing so too – just to prove she could (and then them all getting a firm scolding from Father), sneaking treats together. A slightly starry, tear glazed look had overcome her gaze as she thought of happier memories, of Winterfell.

And that was how she missed the sound of a branch breaking behind her, and then it was too late.

It was a bandit who grabbed a hold of her and threw her to the floor in such a swift motion she couldn't even try to run. A bandit who placed a dirty hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming – even when she bit him he didn't relent, just gave her a crazed look as he tried to stop her from struggling, as he held her down with ease.

"Stop it girl" He growled and she continued to try and shake him loose, "Just accept it"

Then he began to grab at her clothes. He was weak it seemed from hunger, but still stronger than her, much stronger. And as he let out a frustrated noise as he grappled with her clothes, in blind panic she saw her chance.

Again, she bit him, but this time on his little finger and harder, much harder; she didn't taste blood but she knew she'd hit her mark, as he wrenched his hand loose with a cry.

That allowed her to snatch a breath of air and scream out, "Jaime!" For who else could she call?

She was only then fighting the man for a minute more. But that minute allowed plenty of thoughts to run through her head, and it felt like over an hour as she kicked and struggled against his hold. She refused to give up, refused to give in as he pressed his hand to her mouth again and kept her pinned to the floor. She continued to struggle, continued to fight, and then all of a sudden he was off her, and thankfully her clothes remained intact.

She allowed herself a gasp of air, so loud she was afraid peasants on the Kingsroad would hear it. Tears immediately came to her eyes, but she blinked them away furiously as she looked up to find who had grabbed her attacker.

It was Jaime. He had come for her, … like a Knight in shining armour, and he certainly looked the part, killing the man with ease, dragging him into the woods and then returning to her, not a spot of blood on him, not even out of breath … having just saved her life. He had been so gallant, rushing forward to save her without a second's hesitation (sure she knew this man had stood no chance against Ser Jaime Lannister but still)

She knew it was wrong to see him as some gallant Knight, but he had saved her! If she had been alone no doubt she would have ended up raped, robbed and murdered, left in the woods to rot like the bodies they had hurried past. He had saved her life, and for once Sansa felt her heart warm at the actions of a Lannister.

He had saved her, and so when he gave her a hand to help her up she couldn't stop herself. Part of her mind was telling her to simply thank him and walk away, and yet that little voice was smothered by the louder voice screaming, telling her to do the opposite.

And so she flung herself at him, arms round his neck, face pressed into his chest, and then the tears came, fast and thick down her cheeks as the adrenaline left her body and she was simply left with the trauma of what had happened and what had almost happened.

And thankfully Jaime didn't let go of her, no he wrapped his arms around her back, held her close, and didn't let go.

* * *

so thoughts?

I know its a bit fillery, but this chapter was important for development! we'll be getting more action soon. currently jaime/sansa aren't far from KL (though far enough the guards haven't caught up with them yet!), so it's less action packed, but trust me as they get further away from the capitol things will heat up!  
also this is a slow burn fic, they won't be in love in the next chapter, it takes time.

anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoyed and please let me know via review if you did! also please follow/fav/subscribe, check out my other GOT fics (all of which have updates in the works). and see you soon!


	6. moment

authorsnote: so it has been a while! buuuuut, I have a good excuse this time, I promise! I just finished my final exams, and now I can get back on updates! this has become my fav fic to write and I am so glad to get it updated! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! we break real ground on the pairing in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy! as always please let me know what you thought via reviews, and fav/follow.

song recommendations: this woman's work - kate bush.

* * *

I know you have a little life in you yet,

I know you have a lot of strength left,

I should be crying but I just can't let it show,

I should be hoping but I just can't stop thinking...

-x-

Several minutes passed, of Sansa clutching him, refusing to let go, sobbing into his chest as she clung to him. He would not be the first to break the embrace, he would not, not when he knew she needed comfort.

Yes, Sansa had seen some horrors in Kings Landing, that he was sure. But she had been living with Joffrey, had seen her Father's head taken most likely, and endured all kinds of treatment at his so called nephews hands. But this? This was likely new to her … he wondered; was this the first time she'd seen a dead body? The first time she'd been attacked in such a way? He knew the answer to both questions was likely a yes. He imagined this was a shock for her, both terrifying and shocking … he knew she needed comfort.

He also knew likely when she stopped crying, and regained her composure she'd pull away from him, embarrassed and annoyed at herself for falling into his arms. Jaime prided himself on his ability to read people, the way he could understand their motivations and desires just by looking in their eyes or sensing their body language. He and Sansa Stark may still be virtual strangers, but he knew enough about her by reading her, and he knew she still despised and mistrusted him, and only clung to him in her fear and shock.

And he was right. A few more minutes passed and her sobs began to subside, turning first to something akin to hiccups and then little sniffles, before she pulled herself away from his chest. She glanced at him once, those deep blue eyes still shining with tears, but gazing into the depths of his soul (or at least that was what it felt like, as her blue met his emerald), before she dropped her gaze and turned away, pulling away as he had guessed. He had seen the blush flare to her cheeks as she turned, and he nodded his head before turning away himself; he needed to get the food.

He was not worried about leaving her again, he wouldn't be going as far, and the man had been a lone bandit. Still he hurried, fast on his feet, and was back in under a minute, clutching the rabbit, the berries long gone.

He came back to find her still turned away, filling up their water skins. His heart warmed at that a little, and as she turned he nodded his head at her, and felt the need to say something.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice was gentle, as kind as it could be, but he knew it didn't offer the comfort she likely craved.

"Yes, I'm fine" She said, her voice controlled, and yet he could hear the thickness of her unshed tears, the fear that still lingered in her voice was evident.

He found himself rolling his eyes, "You don't have to chirp empty platitudes anymore Sansa" He said with a roll of his eyes, annoyance spiking him that even though he knew she had no reason to trust him, he had hoped she was becoming more comfortable. "Say what you mean or don't say anything" He knew it was harsh to say, but what else could he say at this point? He couldn't stand the court courtesies, the fakeness and the deceptiveness. Jaime had never wanted to be involved in any of that, and though he could hardly blame Sansa for having walls of ice around her, it didn't annoy him any less.

"Then I shall stay quiet" She spoke, her voice hard, emotionless, and he found himself rolling his eyes again before responding.

"Better than what I'm hearing now" He said, his tone hard too, unable to stop the words leaving his lips.

Silence fell then, but just for a moment, a mere moment of quiet, which he expected to stretch for longer. He did not expect what came next, even after years of being in tense situations, of reading people and understanding them, he did not expect what came next.

What came next was Sansa Stark finally breaking.

"What would you like me to say then Ser?!" She said, her tone growing harsh, emotion now roaring behind her words. Part of him wanted to snap at her back, but the other part was relieved she seemed to be showing some level of emotion, even if such emotion was merely anger. Anger was better than nothing, and though he didn't wish to fight, knowing his temper was a lot worse than hers when kindled, it was better than the emptiness of before.

"I don't know My Lady" He shot back the formal title with a glare, as he looked across at her, and he took in her posture. She'd stood to her feet, her hands screwed into fists by her sides, her eyes cold, her entire body singing with the fury she had clearly been holding in. He knew he should back down, but he didn't want to; this anger, this fighting was better than the coldness and tension of before, "But anything better than you chirping your courtesies at me is an improvement in my eyes"

He knew it was sadistic, stoking a fight like this, but it was better than the silence and the tension of before.

"So you want me to yell?" She said, her voice rising a little, both in volume and pitch, he could tell ... she was oddly liking this too, a chance to get her anger out, to voice her annoyance and finally speak her mind. "Want me to scream at you? To say all of the things I think of you no matter how awful?" She said, taking a step toward him, all fear towards him gone it seemed as she spoke, "Is that you want me from me Ser?!"

He found his own temper rearing, and soon he was striding toward her too, his own temper an ugly, uncaged demon, that came and went in a flash of red that was all he could see, as he walked towards a now trembling Sansa Stark, stopping barely short of colliding with her, towering over her as he spoke. "I want anything other than your emptiness! Acting like a voiceless dove!" He said, and then as his temper began to calm, as it often did with his hot flashes of anger, he turned unkind, not even meaning too, the words leaving him without thought, "It is dreadfully boring to hear you chirp"

He'd thought the unexpected was her exploding at him, but that was nothing compared to what came next.

Perhaps it was because of his dying rage, or the fact he never expected Sansa Stark to get violent with him, but that was how he missed her hand rising, and he first felt the sharp sting of a slap across his cheek before he saw it. He didn't stumble back, or curse, he'd taken far worse blows than the fragile hand of the Stark girl. But it left a red stain, like red wine spilled on bedsheets, and he only managed to take a breath before he turned back to her, as she rose her hand again, clearly intent on hurting him as much as possible.

This time he caught her hand, and then the other in the firm grasp of his hands circling her wrists. All anger seemed to drain from her, as he effectively trapped her, his hands biting into her wrists, his own anger rearing up again. He glared down at her, and had to force himself to take several deep breaths. She may have pissed him off, she may have forced his temper to the surface, but he didn't want to hurt her.

No, he didn't want to hurt her, and he knew if he took another move he would, and so he forced himself to calm down. But clearly the anger draining from his face, was the opportunity Lady Stark had been hoping for. She pulled back, her hands struggling against his, but his grip did not relent. In fact a cold laugh left his lips as she attempted to struggle away from him, and he found himself quirking his eyebrow in response to her. "My Lady, you'll never get away from me if I don't want you too" He said unapologetically, and he watched the anger in her face return ten-fold, evidently that had been the wrong thing to say.

She couldn't shake him off, and so she began to use her hands, pumeling them into his chest, small fists smacking into him that caused him no pain, no it was her words that followed that hurt more. "That's it with you Lannister's isn't it!" She shrieked at him, all walls and emotionless disposition gone as she fought against him. "I have been trapped for months! And you wonder why I chirp like a doveless bird?!" She squealed out, her anger causing her voice to hitch, "It was to protect myself, from your vicious nephew, your pernicious sister, and your evil father!" She screamed at him, "All intent on making my life hell if I slipped up!" She said, still smacking into him, but he didn't stop her, no.

All anger was gone from him, but he knew she needed this, she needed to let out the harsh words and the pathetic blows. She needed this eruption now she was free from his family … and besides as much as her words stung, they weren't entirely wrong.

"My life has been hell! I ran, knowing the risks, knowing how dangerous it would be!" She screamed at him, her eyes finally meeting his gaze, tears now streaming down her cheeks again as she continued to push against him, her fists smacking into him, and yet he only held onto her wrists, mitigating the damage, but letting her continue. They both knew if he had wanted to stop her, he could have, but he let her continue, which seemed to be the right thing as she was finally able to use her voice for something other than empty platitudes.

"I knew how dangerous it would be! And yet it was better than being stuck in King's Landing!' She screamed, her entire face red now, "With your evil family!" She said, shaking her head, "Your Father, so cold and unflinching, your sister, so cruel and hurtful! And your … your… bastard spawn!" She screamed at him.

It was clear she had hesitated on those words for a recent, and Jaime had to say he was shocked, those were dangerous words, extremely dangerous, and evidently she knew it was she stopped fighting, the colour draining from her face in an instant, her eyes growing wide with fear rather than anger. He even released her wrists, and she quickly took a step back, her hands now shaking - evidently she was aware she had crossed a line.

"I… I .. Ser Jaime, I'm…I'm so..sorry" She stumbled out, clearly worried now, as she should be.

He shook his head in response however. Why should she be sorry? She was right after all … and she was right. Still it was a shock to hear. "You're not wrong" Was all he said, looking down at her, his emerald Lannister green, meeting her sapphire Tully blue. "But I wouldn't say that in front of anyone else" The warning was clear in his tone and she nodded her head immediately in response. He nodded his head too … there was clearly nothing left to be said, except she found one more thing to say, that made him smile; just a little.

"I do exclude your brother from that" She said, her voice gentle now, but her gaze no longer meeting his, her eyes dutifully trained on the floor. "Tyrion was always kind to me" She said, "And Tommen of course is just a boy" She said, and he nodded back, and the matter was dropped.

"I'll.. cook the rabbit" Was all that followed as he turned away to pick it up for the third time, and then began to gather wood for the fire. The silence now was as tense as before, but for a different reason, and neither spoke for hours as they ate, drank their water, and soon fell asleep, closer than the night before yes, but he knew she barely slept, and neither did he.

* * *

"Any news?"

The view from the window was stunning, looking over miles and miles of lush greenland, lakes and rivers, and yet they were leaving it behind, their eyes trained North; their time in the South was over ... for now. They were heading North, where they belonged, and yet they were leaving so much behind, it didn't feel right to leave, as necessary as it was.

"No, Your Grace" The messenger said, his voice quiet, clearly worried about bringing such disappointing words. "Our spies confirmed two things now they have managed to breach King's Landing, one is that Lady Arya is missing, and now too is Lady Sansa" He said with a nod, and was dismissed instantly, no more news to bring, he would not be privy to what came next.

"I don't know which is worse" Robb spoke, pulling his gaze from the window in the topmost tower of the Twin's, in his makeshift war room, courtesy of his now Father in Law, Walder Frey - he had handed it over with a smile, clearly happy to play nice now one of his daughters was Queen in the North. "My sisters stuck with the Lannister's, or now roaming the countryside alone" He said, his voice hard. Only he, his Mother, Grand Uncle and Uncle stood in this meeting. This was a matter of family, a matter of privacy, especially as his Mother wept into his Uncle Bryden's shoulder - this news was not good news.

"Well it strengthen's our position" His Uncle Edmure said, honest and blunt, "But it's worse for them I believe, I'm not sure how they could survive alone" He said with a shake of his head.

"I know" Was all Robb said back, turning away from them all, resting his hands on the desk ... thoughts were racing through his mind at a million a second, if only they'd stormed King's Landing with Renly, or aided with Stannis. Why had he been so stubborn in giving up his Crown?! Why couldn't they have forced the exchange with Ser Jaime? Instead of stalling, allowing the Kingslayer to escape from some foolish plan of his Mother's? He had played so many moves wrong, and now it seemed his sisters were in either grave danger, or had already joined his Father, the thought rolled his stomach and bought pain of tears to his eyes.

"All we can hope.." He began, but then the door was shoved open. He turned round, ready to take his anger, his shame out on someone ... anyone! And yet he had to stop, as the messenger from before stood before them panting, a large man behind him, and then... barreling into the room.

"Arya!" His Mother cried out, shoving her way forward to her youngest daughter. A choked sound left Robb's lips, and he too ran forward to grab his sister. How was this possible? How in the hell had she survived?!

"Brother! Mother!" She cried out, clutching them too. Her hair was hacked off, her clothes boyish and dirty, but who cared?! She was safe, alive, and Robb had to force himself to hold back tears, as his Mother sobbed and his sister did too. Instead he forced himself to stand - he had a duty to do.

"Good ser, I owe you a great gratitude for bringing my sister back alive, anything you ask of me is yours" He said with a nod, thankful he was wearing his crown, thankful he had managed to hold back his tears.

"I want Tywin fucking Lannister's head on a spike" He spat out, "And I'm no Ser, I'm Sandor Clegane, and you can pay me back for finding your sister, by helping me kill my cunt of a brother" He said, and Robb could only nod his head and hold out his arm.

"You have my word" He said simply, and Sandor nodded, grabbing the King's arm with a nod too.

Well now they had one sister back ... but now they had to go North, liberate Winterfell, prepare their armies, and then ... then they would find Sansa. Robb despised leaving her behind, and yet he had thought Arya dead when he had heard the news not ten minutes earlier, perhaps that meant hope for Sansa too.

* * *

The next morning continued on as the night before had; in complete silence.

Sansa honestly couldn't find it in herself to even say good morning, and Jaime was evidently happy to continue on in silence. All Sansa could think of was the argument the night before, the last parts running over in her mind time and time again. She couldn't believe she'd said such a thing! Admitting to knowing such sensitive information! She cringed at herself every time she replayed that part in her mind! How could she have been so stupid? She had put herself in a horrendous position! Nevermind the horrible words she had spat at him, but revealing something so sensitive? She was either idiotic or too brave for her own good - and she knew she wasn't the latter.

Now all she could feel was fear, that Ser Jaime would have no choice but to kill her, to keep her quiet. She knew thats what Tywin would have done, or Cersei - and though she knew Ser Jaime didn't have the ambition of the other Lannister's, she knew he would protect them, and knowing what she knew ... another shiver left her as she drank some water, and adjusted her cloak.

Fear was running through her veins thicker than her blood, she felt sick with worry, and her hands were shaking as she made her way to the horse. They had eaten the rest of the rabbit this morning, and now were ready to make a move it seemed. Though Sansa doubted she'd live until the next morning. A little squeak left her lips as such a thought and Ser Jaime shot her an odd look, but she averted her gaze, and instead allowed him to help her onto the horse without protest, her eyes trained down - she had plans to make.

She would have to escape again clearly if she wished to live! Make a run for it as soon as possible, for who knew when he'd do it?! She would need to run when the first opportunity came. She nodded her head to herself then, that was the only way forward. Oddly, she had become used to Ser Jaime, had felt safer around him, and knew the resrt of her journey would be more frightening than before, and yet ... yet if this was the only way, then so be it.

"Sansa, stop" His voice made her jump, and she jerked in the seat, almost falling off the horse, until he grabbed her by the waist to steady her, and then vaulted himself up to sit behind her, those strong arms circling her once more ... trapping her.

"Stop what Ser?" She said, her voice barely a whisper; it felt as though she was continually having an internal panic attack since revealing what she knew to him, and she couldn't stop it.

"Stop worrying about whatever it is you're worrying about" He said, and she almost felt him roll his eyes, "Theres no need"

No need? What could he mean?! No need? She had revealed damning information to him! Of course she was worried! "I ... I can't help it"

"Okay" He said simply, "Then let me guess you're worrying about what you revealed to me yesterday" He said simply, and she cringed at his very correct guess, "Exactly, so, you don't need to worry" He said, flicking the reins, bringing the horse forward, "It's hardly a locked down secret nowadays, and besides, I made a vow, I promise I will not hurt you" He said, and she simply nodded her head, not truly believing him.

But evidently that wasn't good enough for him.

His hands moved up, and she squealed, thinking this was it; this was the moment. This was it! And so her mind clouded with worry, unable to think properly, she did the only thing she could; she threw herself off the horse, breaking through his grasp, and falling to the floor with a gasp, and a strangled cry as the wind was knocked out of her leaving her lips, her entire body curling into itself.

"Sansa!" She heard him shout, and then she heard him land down beside her, and then crouch down, putting a hand under her chin, pulling her gaze to his. "Are you alright?" He asked, his wide alight with worry. Why was he worried?! He was going to kill her?! And yet she took in his expression, his genuine look of concern ... why would he be concerned if he was going to hurt her? His green eyes were filled with worry, and as she struggled to regain her breath, she realised ... in her anxiety ridden state, she'd gotten it all wrong.

"You're not going to kill me?" She gasped out, her eyes wide, and filling with tears once more. She hadn't meant to be so blunt, and yet it was a struggle to speak as she caught her breath, now was not the time for empty words. Now was the time for understanding his motives, as currently her mind was so scrambled with anxiety, she had no idea what they could be.

"No!" He said in disgust, shocked at her words, and Sansa found for the first time in hours the puncturing sense of relief, and she almost laughed, as the tension left her shoulders, and she curled further in on herself, a sob of relief leaving her lips, the reality that he wouldn't hurt her crashing over her in utter, bone numbing relief, in an utter sense of a wave crashing over her, making her able to truly breathe again.

"That was what you thought?" He asked, as he moved forward, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to sit up, which she found did help as she took deep breaths to get over the feeing of being winded. She could only nod her head, and he shook his, his eyes rolling once more, a look of exasperation on his features, a flickering of hurt that only lasted a second, followed by more exasperation. The tension continued to drain from her, and honestly she felt a little faint with how relieved she felt, so much so she found herself involuntarily leaning forward, moving to rest her head on his chest, not in a comforting manner, but simply leaning on him, though she supposed there was some comfort in that.

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, "I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you for that, but I intend to get you home, no matter what, and I am never going to hurt you Sansa, never" He said, his voice surprisingly gentle now, and she found herself leaning back to look at him again, her eyes widening and meeting his, the look of genuine concern in his eyes so compelling, so ... trustworthy.

"You promise?" She asked gently, the first sign of any level of trust between them, it was a first step, a tentative one, but one all the same.

"I promise" He said simply and nodded, as put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forward once more so she could rest on him again. But he too leaned on her, his head resting atop hers. She found it ...oddly comforting, and then the tears began, streaming down her cheeks, as she allowed herself to relax, truly relax, for the first time since she'd left King's Landing.

"I'm going home" She choked out, the relief mixed with other emotions now; joy, disbelief, and gratitude, gratitude for Jaime, as she moved her hands to clutch at him as she had the night before, but this time without holding anything back, this time she gave herself to his embrace completely, as his other arm wrapped around her back, steadying her, holding her close.

"Yes Sansa, you're going home" Was all he could say, and then they held onto one another for what felt like an eternity, the two of them clutching each other, barely trusting, and yet both comforted and relieved, both for different reasons, and yet ... yet, it was right, it was enough.

And even as the sky began to pour down upon them, they didn't move. The Northern girl in the arms of the Southern night, didn't move, not for a while.

* * *

so thoughts?! apologies for the late update! I have just finished my final uni exams, and blah blah excuses! but I'm so glad to get this updated and I hope you enjoyed it! this was kind of the breakthrough chapter for Jaime and Sansa, and things will only go up from here! also what did you think of robb's pov? I wanted to be realistic, but needed to bring arya home! please let me know what you think through reviews, I cherish them!

as always please follow/fav/review, and check out my other got fics! also readers of 'the dragon's queen' and 'a wolf among thorns', I am halfway through chapters for both, so keep an eye out for them!

as always, much love and thanks for reading!

xoxo


	7. thoughts

authorsnote: damn this update took a toll not going to lie, it's early morning doors here, and yet I felt a bolt of inspiration for this chapter at midnight and had to get working on it! I do hope you enjoy this update, as we see some real moments between our couple! I won't say anymore, but I do hope you enjoy! if so please review/follow/fav, and happy reading!

songrecommendations: no one - alicia keys

* * *

I just want you close,

where you can stay forever,

you can be sure, that it will only get better

you and me together,

through the days and nights,

I don't worry cause ... everythings gunna be alright

...

Something had shifted between them, that much was clear. To a man who had always prided himself on his ability to read people, on his ability to understand their body language and act accordingly, he knew … something had changed. It wasn't necessarily a drastic change, but it was a distinct change, a very distinct change.

It had been a week since the … _misunderstanding_ in the forest, which had left them clutching at one another for hours on end, as the rain poured down around them (and yet neither had moved or cared too). A week since things had shifted between them, since things had become different.

It seemed she trusted him more, she didn't flinch away from him when he tried to help her, she slept a little closer to him each night, she spoke more than empty platitudes and courtesies. With each and every day passing, as they rode on the backs of their horses, as they passed the Stokeworth border, and rode through Brindlewood … things seemed to become _easier_. He'd even caught her smiling once or twice, and when a Knight had tried to come too close to her in a tavern they'd nipped into she had instinctively called out his name, and grabbed at him, clearly she had come to trust him more, and he wouldn't lie in saying how much easier that made things.

And so, as the sun rose on another morning, after another night slumbering in the forest, Jaime prepared to face the day with a smile. They had been surprisingly lucky on their journey so far. Sure, they'd had a few nights of hungry stomachs, but all in all their journey had been smooth; they were making good time, and were evidently staying ahead of the search parties at their backs, it seemed luck was on their side for the time being, and yet he knew he needed to remain vigilant, that was of no doubt. Still, having luck apparently on their side was a boon.

Either way, Jaime would feel better once they reached the Riverlands, it was safer territory for them, at least … it was for her, and he hoped it would be for him.

"Jaime, do we have any apples left?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he found himself smiling; another bonus, she'd started calling him by his actual name, not just 'Ser' or 'My Lord', it really seemed the Stark girl was starting to trust him, and he was thankful for that, it had been a while since anyone outside of his family had trusted him to do right by them, and in truth that was all he was trying to do; right by Sansa Stark, and right by Lady Catelyn who he'd made his vow too. It felt good to be achieving it, though he'd be throwing no victory parties yet, they still had a long, long way to go.

"Two" He said as he turned back to her, reached for one of the saddle bags and picked out two apples. He handed one to her with a smile, and took the other for himself. As far as breakfast went it wasn't too bad, though that was the last of the food, they'd need to stop and find more before nightfall now.

Still, they were making very good time, surging forwards, and soon they would be in the Riverlands, from there they would find out where Robb was and make their way to him, whether it be at the Twins or in the North. Sure, Jaime didn't relish the idea of going up to the barren, cold wasteland of the North, but he'd do it. He'd do it for Sansa.

It wasn't just that part of him wanted to help her, that his Father had never managed install his ruthless and unkind beliefs into him and thus he couldn't help but at least attempt to be kind sometimes, but it was something more than that, something bigger. He had realised it as the days ticked by, he had realised it in that prison cell, when Catelyn Stark had released him based on a promise. He had known it for a while, but now as they made progress away from King's Landing, now he realised it all the more.

Sansa Stark was his _salvation_.

She was his chance, his chance to redeem his ruined honour, his chance to finally make something of himself. She was his chance, his salvation … with Sansa maybe he could actually do something with himself, maybe he could be admired, he could show he was more than just a fuck up, more than a glorified bodyguard. He could redeem himself. Knowing that, knowing what she was to him, his behaviour had changed towards her … not distinctly, but a little. He was a little kinder, not so arrogant nor dismissive of how she seemed. No. He was a little more attentive in some ways. Sure, he wasn't about to have a personality transplant; he was still Jaime Lannister, but knowing what a chance she was giving him, knowing how much she was doing for him (and she didn't' even know it), he couldn't help but treat her a little differently, and hopefully it was for the better.

"Jaime?" Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned to see Sansa by the horse. Time was ticking on in the day now, and they had hoped to make good ground today, and so with a nod he tried to focus, and made his way over to her, his finished apple core thrown into the woods.

"Right, ready?" He asked, his voice a little gruff before he cleared his throat. At her nod he hoisted her onto the horse, and then pulled himself up behind. He had gotten used to that position now, to wrapping his arms around her. Often she slept against him, and that in truth made him feel warm – that she trusted him enough to sleep in the circle of his arms.

She trusted him. She trusted him to keep her safe.

It was then he decided, with an absolute resolution; Sansa could always trust him to keep her safe, because he would. And as he urged the horse forward through the forest and then onto the barren road, he nodded to himself. He would keep her safe, he would.

* * *

Something had changed between them; she could tell that. Sure, many would have called Sansa Stark unobservant, foolish, and yet she knew deep down she was neither of those things. Even in King's Landing she had always observed the goings on in court, had observed everything with a sharp gaze, and a shield of courtesies and apparent stupidity. She had hidden behind the perceptions people had about her, and yet they weren't true. In truth, she was observant.

And she had observed something different in her relationship with Jaime. She almost blushed as she thought that; Jaime. That was what she called him now, she felt comfortable enough to do so. If someone had told her weeks ago she was feeling comfortable and trusting around a _Lannister_ she would have thought them mad or lame … but no, they would have been right. She did feel as though she could trust Jaime; not fully, she wasn't stupid, but she trusted him to keep her safe, and that in itself was something she never would have expected.

And yet hadn't he proved himself thus far? He had kept her safe from bandits and over zealous men, he had ensured she was well fed and comfortable, and he was taking her home! As the hours ticked by on the road, she could almost feel the air changing; sure they were still in the Crownlands, but getting closer and closer to the border; soon they'd be in the Riverlands! Her Mother's territory! Her territory as a Tully! He was staying true to his words.

How could she not trust him, when he had saved her so?

Because now she acknowledged that he had saved her. He was taking her home, ensuring she never fell into his families grasp again. She knew once they reached Robb she would never return South, not ever again. She belonged in the North, and she'd be happy to never see the South again. She would be truly safe! And it was mostly in part thanks to Jaime. Yes, she had been the one to climb out of her window and get a days ride away from King's Landing, but now? When they were creeping further and further away? That was due to Jaime, she knew that.

He had saved her … he had. He had kept her safe, and as she found herself unconsciously leaning back against him after several hours of riding she let out a small sigh of contentment. It felt good to trust him, to believe he was doing right by her.

She had been lonely for so long.

So, so long. In King's Landing she'd had no-one, no-one at all, and even though she wasn't foolish to think Jaime held any regard for her, at least he was here, treating her almost like a friend … no, not friend, but more like a companion he had sworn to protect. Regardless, he was company. Sure, they didn't talk much, but there was a comfortable sense around them that hadn't been there until the little breakdown in the rain. Sansa hadn't had such a feeling in a long, long while – that feeling of being comfortable around someone, about not having to question their motives or their words. She felt at ease … for the first time in months. It was refreshing to say the least, and so as she leaned back against Jaime, it wasn't to sleep, it was just to ease her back. At the start of their journey, she wouldn't have dared, but now? Now she felt comfortable.

How strange it was – feeling so comfortable with a Lannister. And yet, Sansa couldn't help but feel that maybe Jaime was more like his brother than his sister; kinder, gentler, and with a smile she nodded to herself. Ser Jaime was certainly full of surprises.

* * *

An hour or so ticked by as Sansa leaned back against Jaime. She didn't shut her eyes, but happily rested back. She kept her gaze on the road ahead, as the horse cantered forward, as Jaime controlled it with ease and a flick of his wrists, and they made good time over the road.

"Sansa? Are you asleep?" She heard him speak, and in response she shook her head, but she stiffened a little and felt her cheeks warm; what must he think? She resting back against his unintentional embrace? She edged forward a little, and bit down on her lip – what to say?

"No, just resting, sorry" She mumbled hastily, but she merely heard him laugh, to which she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She swore he took very little that went on day-to-day seriously. Take the other day in the Tavern, when a drunken Knight had tried to grope her, she'd called for him, and he'd been at her side in a second yes, but had laughed as the Knight had challenged him _'for his Lady's hand'_ before cutting the brute in half with one swing of his sword. He was so carefree in regards to many things, so arrogant and sure of himself. Sure, in some ways it was comforting, it made her feel safer, but sometimes it grinded on her nerves.

"It's fine" He replied, as he pushed the horse forward, "Feel free to sit back, we'll be riding for a few more hours yet" He said with a nod of his head, "Then there is a tavern a few hours away, we'll stay there tonight and get some food, okay?" To which she could only nod, evidently he was trying to ease her embarrassment, though his laughter hadn't help.

She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. In normal circumstances the way they were acting with one another would be deemed completely inappropriate. She had her hands on his thighs for balance, his chest was pressed to her back, and he had his arms wound tightly around her to reach the reigns. The fact they also slept by one another (though admittedly a fair distance away) with no one else around at night was another strike. She almost laughed at the thought of just how unladylike her behaviour was – but what other choice did she have? She could hardly demand a chaperone! Still, she imagined what her younger self would have thought; well her younger self would have likely been part horrified and thrilled with all the gallantry of it. Now that caused another eye roll, how stupid she had been.

"Sansa?" His voice jolted her back to the present, and she nodded, before leaning back once more. After all, she was comfortable with him, it was just a little embarrassing that was all; after all he was a man, she a woman … of course there would be some embarrassments.

But she didn't have to worry about anything … anything like _that_! After all, there was nothing like _that_ between them! Goodness, even her thoughts were a mess! No, she told herself firmly, there was nothing like that. Not only was Jaime much older than she, and a _Lannister_ for that matter, but he was only helping her to honour the vow he had made to her Mother. It was nothing like that! She nodded to herself and put that thought to bed immediately.

Well … sort of. After all she couldn't help but think over the positives she had ignored. Jaime was very handsome yes, and he seemed to be kind to her. But then he was also arrogant, brash, quick to have a temper, and again, a Lannister! And so, this time she did put the thought to bed, and settled back against his chest, her cheeks turning a bit pink. However, soon her eyes drifted shut, the combination of the swaying of the horse, the warm weather overhead and the fact she was catching up on months of missed sleep lulled her into the land of dreams. It was nothing, absolutely nothing to do with the warm and reassuring presence of Jaime Lannister behind her …

At least that was what she told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours later and Jaime was forced to shake the sleeping maiden awake. She was sleeping a fair bit, but he could hardly blame her. They didn't get much sleep at night in the forest, they were constantly on the move with not enough food, and no doubt she had enough sleep to be catching up on after her time in King's Landing.

Though Jaime didn't know what she had endured when stuck in the Capitol, he could guess it wasn't good. He knew his son … well his seed was a nasty piece of work, and then there was his Father who in truth was horrid to everyone, and then his Sister … Oh Cersei.

He couldn't imagine what she was doing right now, likely wondering where he was and fuming over the escape of Sansa. He almost smiled at that as he dismounted the horse and shook Sansa's shoulder a little again – he could imagine her fury, something he'd always found amusing.

Oh, his dear sister, how he had loved her … and in some ways still did. However, his thoughts on that note had changed a little. His time in captivity had been illuminating in that regard. It had dawned on him just how … toxic their relationship had been. He had always loved her of course, and in some ways always would, those feelings could likely never be shaken, but he had come to realise just how bad their relationship had been. In truth it mainly consisted of them fighting, fucking, and him pretending to listen to her planning and scheming. He would always love her of course, but in truth most of his affection for her had been cured due to his stint as a prisoner.

"Sansa" He said gently, as he shook her once more, and she awoke with a small gasp. Her blue eyes opened and she glanced around before realising she was safe, and he held out a hand to help her down. Her small hand slipped into his and he pulled her down from the horse as he did everyday, before releasing her and motioning for her to head inside.

Sansa Stark now that was a puzzle. Of course, he was glad she was more comfortable with him, more trusting … but it also came with complications. He was a man after all! Spending all day with her pressed up against him, squirming sometimes, and then the sway of the horse. He knew it was wrong, to … get _those_ feelings, considering her age, and who she was – the little sister of the man his family was fighting. But he didn't see her like that! Of course, not, it was just a natural reaction … or at least that was what he told himself.

After all no one could deny her beauty. She was a stunning young woman, likely the most beautiful in the seven kingdoms. And she was still young, her beauty would likely blossom even more as she aged. Still, he had no business looking at like that, none at all.

But then it wasn't just that. Yes, he was attracted to her – as a hot-blooded male he could admit that to himself, but there was more than that. Sure, he was holding her up as his salvation (which he was still sure she was), but there were little things he noticed about her that endeared her to him; how she always offered him some of her food (though he never took it), how her giggle was delightful, how she blushed at practically everything. He couldn't help but notice those things. And then there were the more obvious things; the way she had clung to him when she had feared the Knight in the Tavern, the way she had cried into his chest, refusing to let go … all those things stirred some feelings in him.

Feelings he was not ready to acknowledge, not now, not ever if it was up to him.

Shaking those thoughts away (though they persisted in the back of his mind, they had since she had begun to be more comfortable and trusting around him), he followed her into the tavern.

As soon as he saw the inside, he pulled her to his side, tugged her hood up, and placed a hand on his sword. Every other place they'd been to had been quiet, but this place was overfilling with people. He was tempted to turn around and leave, and yet they both needed food, desperately and he knew they would simply have to be careful. They didn't have that many choices on the road after all, and he knew the next place to pick up supplies was a two day ride away, they had no choice but to stop; unless they wished to go hungry for two days.

"Should we leave?" Sansa said, (evidently on the same wave length as him), shuffling a bit closer as she spoke. He placed a hand around her waist then, pulling her flush against his side. He heard her squeal a bit but she didn't protest, not when they were in this slightly worrying situation.

"No" He said back, moving them towards the front desk, "We need provisions, and the forest is too thin here to sleep in, just be careful and do not leave my side" He emphasised the last part of the sentence, as that part was imperative.

At her nod he pulled them to the front desk, to the man who looked quite harried and beleaguered, but turned to greet them all the same. The innkeep clearly had been busy, and Jaime hoped to leave the man be as quickly as possible, hoped to get them up to a room, away from the abundance of people downstairs.

"Room for 2?" The man said, reaching for a key on the board behind the desk with a look of a man ready to sleep for a week.

"Yes" Jaime replied, with an attempt at a smile, after all they had to act natural. He couldn't see any soldiers around, it seemed to be mainly families, but he wouldn't risk drawing suspicion to them. "Two beds though"

"Sorry" The innkeep replied, placing the key down on the desk, "We've only got double rooms, and only one left" He jerked his head at the two couples now cueing behind them, "You want it or not?" He asked, and Jaime simply nodded his head, making a snap decision - since they didn't really have any other choice. Sansa didn't comment but he saw her eyes widen as he placed down some money and took the key, ordered food to their room with the slapping down of a golden dragon and then hurried them off to the stairs.

"One bed?" She asked in surprise as they made their way to their room, thankfully it wasn't far.

"Not ideal I'll admit, but we can't sleep in the forest here, and we need food and supplies" He said, and in a tone, that said it was done and dusted. He noticed her frown and the red tinge to her cheeks but she nodded and followed him down the corridor, until he opened the door for them to their room, and hurried her inside.

The room was tiny in truth, one double bed crammed into the space, and a small table next to it, no space at all. He raised an eyebrow, but was thankful to see a separate room leading off with a bath and privy inside, at least now he could have a moment to himself, to consider over what was about to happen. "I'm going to wash" He said simply and with a sharp nod, and he left her to sit on the bed before he closed himself in the bathroom.

Once inside he let out a deep breath. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" He exclaimed in a whisper to himself. This was bad, this was really bad. There was no room on the floor for him to sleep, which meant sharing a bed, sharing a bed with Sansa Stark. Hurriedly he went about washing himself, as a means of distraction if anything else. This was not ideal, not in the slightest, but after five minutes alone in the bathroom he was calmer. They would have to make do, it was as simple as that, after all, what choice did they have?

He knew it wasn't a great situation, the fact he'd be sleeping in bed with her, but they'd both wear their small clothes, sleep far enough apart, and keep their hands to themselves. It would be fine! Or at least that was what he told himself as he returned to the room, dressed in a simple pair of breeches he'd bought at their last stop, and a plain tunic; they each had two changes of clothes now, and so he felt clean, but jittery in truth.

He came back into the room to find her tucking into dinner (and avoiding looking at him) to which he joined her in the former. Neither said anything during the meal. He knew they were both thinking the same thing – of the giant elephant in the room, that they'd have to share a bed. Still, he remained quiet on it, and just nodded as she excused herself to the bathroom to wash up.

Jaime took the time to get into the bed, on the side closest to the door, and lie himself down. Damn a bed felt good after the hard forest floor he could admit that, and yet he found he couldn't relax. Of course, he knew why, and he glared at the bathroom. Goddamn it, after the thoughts he'd been having, this was exactly what should be avoided! Not just that, but the situation itself was a nightmare!

About half an hour later Sansa emerged from the bathroom. She was clean and scrubbed, her hair left loose down her back, and she was dressed … in her small clothes, which did cover her up, but evidently she was embarrassed to be wearing. He only glanced her way for only a second before looking away, as she scrambled into bed next to him, her cheeks burning pink. He didn't glance over again, both hoping to spare her any embarrassment, and also avoiding looking at the fact Sansa was lying in bed next to him.

Jaime wished he could just sleep, to ignore this problem, but he could see Sansa was practically falling off the bed in trying to make distance between them and was as stiff and tense as a rod - he knew he was likely the same when it came to the latter. And so, with a small sigh, he turned his head to look at her. "Sansa?" She flinched as soon as he said her name, and he gritted his teeth, well this wouldn't be easy.

"I know this isn't ideal" He said simply, and he watched as she turned to face him, her eyes wide with fear. "But I hope you know I won't hurt you … nor touch you, you need not fear that from me" He reassured her, or at least tried to, he knew his voice was tense, but he hoped his expression was kind, for of course he meant the words he said in earnest.

"I know that" She said, surprise colouring her voice, and he found himself smiling at her trust in him, that was what made him feel warm inside, how she trusted him truly, it made him feel strong, feel honourable - in truth she was the only person to ever really make him feel like that. "I'm just … I've never slept in a bed with a man before" She said simply, to which he nodded his head, trying to be understanding; after all this was new to her. He was nervous as well, no doubt she was a bundle of nerves herself in comparison.

"Well don't worry" He said simply, trying to appear calm himself, hoping it would radiate onto her, he didn't want any tension he was feeling to make her feel worse, "All we'll do is sleep, of course, you're safe" She nodded again, and then sunk down into the bed, her tension seemingly gone … or at least lessened. He too allowed himself to relax, and settled into sleep.

Well that had been easier than he had anticipated. He hoped his reassurance was just that - reassuring. It wasn't the best of situations, but it was a temporary affair, and they both needed rest, a proper nights rest in a bed, and that was what they were getting, no matter the circumstances.

"Jaime?" He heard her voice, a whisper in the dark room, as the moonlight dimmed, and he debated pretending to be asleep, in case things became awkward again, but instead he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Yes, Sansa?" He asked, his voice gentle for once, his eyes remaining shut.

"Thank you" Was all she said, and he found himself smiling again, the awkwardness forgotten.

He wasn't sure why she did what she did next, in finding his hand with hers and slipping her fingers between his, but he didn't resist – in truth he didn't want to resist. Instead he continued to smile, and as he flicked his eyes open and looked across at her, he saw she too was smiling, and had closed her eyes. She looked peaceful, truly peaceful, and it was the first time he could _ever_ recall her looking as such; it warmed him, and on instinct he leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses to her forehead before settling back, his hand still encasing hers, each of them lying on their sides, facing one another, at ease ... in a way Jaime hadn't thought possible. If anything he noticed her smile grow then, but she didn't open her eyes, apparently content.

"Goodnight Sansa" He said gently, and he saw her nod, that peaceful smile still in place.

"Goodnight Jaime"

* * *

so ... thoughts?! ahhh, I fangirled a bit myself writing that ending - WE HAVE PROGRESS.

now this fic is a slow burn, and yet sansa/jaime have started feeling more comfortable with each other, they're clearly attracted to one another, and they're going to be a in a few more of these 'close situations', so lets see what happens!

I do hope you enjoyed this update, and if so, please review to let me know your thoughts, and follow/fav to keep and eye on the story!

I hope to update soon, and readers of my other got fics, updates are in the works for all! thanks for reading guys, as always, and see you soon!


	8. loneliness

authorsnote: I'm back! I'm sorry for being awol, but I have a LEGIT excuse. my beloved laptop died, and I had to both wait to get a new one and catch up on everything before I could get round to fanfic. life is busy is all I'll say, but I missed writing and I missed this story! I hope you enjoy the update, and apologies for the delay!

songrecommendations: the power of love - gabriella aplin.

* * *

dreams are like angels,

they keep bad at bay,

love is lights scaring darkness away

...

The next morning crept up on them, the sun usually blinding this far South had given way to some rare rain, that meant they were awoken an hour later than usual, the dim light of the dawn only just creeping in through their curtains. It was peaceful, the gentle patter of the rain outside, the softness of the bed, the warmth, for he was so warm, deliciously so - he hadn't felt warmth like this in months, no longer, over a year. The last time he remembered a warmth like this had been with his twin by his side.

Ahh, Cersei, how he did not want to think of her. His poisonous sister who he would have once given everything too, but now he had turned against, both in his own feelings towards her and his actions. His captivity - cured him of his affection yes, but had also given him some perspective, on how poorly she had treated him, how yes she had loved him, he believed that, but how she had loved power more; a love he could never compete with, and frankly didn't want to anymore.

But he was too peaceful to think of Cersei, or his Father who was likely raging over Sansa's escape and his continued disappearance, he didn't want to think of the snake pit that was King's Landing, or worry about how his little brother was faring in the lion's den (though he shouldn't worry, he was sure Tyrion gave Cersei more than a run for her money when it came to scheming and slyness). No he didn't want to think of any of that, not when he was so content, so comfortable.

Though years as a soldier, made him question why he was so warm, and so at ease, when he should be the opposite; on the run with Sansa, a wanted woman, one of the most important women in the country in truth. Why was he so comfortable? With a soft groan, he forced himself to confront it, to open his eyes, when in truth he wanted to fall back into sleep, to let the temptation of how comfortable he was lull him back in.

But he didn't, instead he forced himself to open his eyes, to glance around the darkened room; the candle having blown itself out, and the curtains barely letting the dimmest of dawn lights in. He turned his head to the side, to his right, for he had slept by the door, and there he found her; and he found himself relax a little bit further; Sansa, by his side, safe.

After all, this was why he was risking everything; his life, the love of his family, his place; everything, for her, for Sansa Stark, the woman who he was sure would redeem his honour.

And she was here, fast asleep it seemed, content, a smile playing across her sleeping features, a smile he found himself mimicking. She seemed happy, like she had the past day with him, and it warmed him inside.

Something else was … warm as well, as he realised just how cosy they had gotten over the night. He still held her hand, as they had fallen asleep too, but somehow his other arm had snaked underneath her neck in the night, and her leg was draped across his calves. It was innocent, they were hardly tangled together, and he told himself it was just the warmth that had clearly unconsciously prompted them to pull closer to one another, and he also told himself it was just how relaxed he was and it was normal that he had a morning … surprise. It was fine, he told himself, but as he looked at Sansa's face, he realised … perhaps it wasn't.

He was attracted to her; he could admit that, she was a beautiful woman, with likely more room to grow into her beauty, and he acknowledged from their time on horseback together that he was attracted to her, but as he looked across at her, smiling, because she was smiling, he realised it was becoming more dangerous than attraction, something stronger, and at that he knew he had to break away, for he couldn't lay here anymore looking at her face, at her smile, and thinking of his feelings; it was too dangerous, far too dangerous.

And yet it seemed he didn't need to pick between slinking out of the bed or shaking her awake, as her eyelids began to flutter, and she woke in what seemed to be the same way he had stirred; with that lazy smile on her features, completely at ease. Sure, he felt glad she was feeling comfortable with him, that she seemed to have accepted his role as protector (and that was all he could be he told himself), but it unnerved him, just how comfortable they had become with one another so quickly.

She seemed at ease, as her eyes fluttered open, for a moment or two she was just smiling, no longer than a second, but she looked across at him with a smile, and an ease, until like it had to him, the situation dawned on her, and her eyes widened, those beautiful blue orbs, flying fully open in alarm, and she quickly released his hand, pulled her leg back and pulled herself into a sitting position.

He followed, though didn't push back the covers as she had … as he had something to cover up. He understood her quick need to sit up when the situation had dawned on her, and he did the same, for they had ended up a little … too close the night before, clearly.

"I erm" She said, but did not elaborate further, her cheeks were burning now, and Jaime was reminded of the night before when she had admitted this was the first time she'd slept in a bed with a man … he had to quash the desire to tease her, as he would have normally done, and instead, he sought to reassure her, for she was looking uncomfortable, and he knew his usual easy teasing and laughter would just make it worse.

"Don't get het up Sansa" He said gently, that lazy smile still on his features, though it was punctured with a little bit of seriousness now; more because of his own dangerous thoughts than her reaction, "It seems the highway man of an inkeep decided a golden dragon does not buy a fire in the room, evidently we were just cold" He said simply, giving them frankly both an easy out to their close behaviour the night before, and in their sleep. Her quick and furious nod indicated he'd made the right decision in covering up just what had happened the night before.

After all … yes, in sleep they'd sought one another out, and he could admit it likely wasn't just for warmth, as their behaviour the past day and before sleep reflected. It was a desire to be close to someone, to chase away the loneliness. After all, though he didn't know much about her time in captivity with his family, he could imagine it had been lonely, as had his time in captivity with her family had been. It had been not just about warmth, but seeking comfort, that was clear as day to him, and as he looked across at Sansa, her expression mainly hidden by her hair, he caught a glimpse in her eye that she realised that too.

"It's okay Sansa" He said gently, though part of him wanted to just shove aside what had happened and use an easy excuse, part of him knew he needed to acknowledge that both their behaviour and view towards one another had shifted; his certainly had, and he could tell, her's had too. "It's normal, I think you have, as have I, been lonely for quite a long time" His voice was kind, a kindness he showed to few, and yet seemed to be showing Sansa more than he had any other person.

She froze then, he could see that, at him admitting it hadn't just been about warmth, their actions; the hand holding, the closeness. He knew he'd been lonely, he could admit that; even before his time in a muddy Stark cell; he had been lonely at battle, and even before then with his sister … well Cersei had a unique way of making a person feel lonely even when she was with them. Loneliness was a powerful, horrifying thing, and they had both acted (whether awake or asleep), out of a desire to chase away such a feeling.

She didn't speak then, but she moved, turned to him, her eyes glistening with what looked like tears; but she didn't cry, no. Instead she simply moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, to which he happily embraced her, pulling her close, one arm around her waist, the other hand coming to cradle her head as she placed her head on his chest. He held her close, and nether cried, or had the desperation of that day in the rain, but there was a desperation, to not be lonely, to be with someone … and it dawned on Jaime, he didn't want to be here with anyone but Sansa.

"I don't feel lonely with you" She said gently, into his chest, so quietly he'd almost missed it. He smiled at her then, and nodded his head, as though to agree, and held her close, as the rain quickened, and morning chased away.

* * *

As the morning continued on, they went about readying themselves for the day. She was aware that morning they'd let down their guard a little, in sleeping in, eating breakfast at the inn before heading out … and let their guard down in others way too.

When she had awoken to Jaime looking at her, to her leg across his, to her hand still encased in his and her head having fallen to rest on his arm, it had unnerved her, and worried her. Would he judge her? Would he be mad? But no … he had shown caring, kindness, and put her worries at ease. He had made her feel comfortable, in a way few ever had - part of her tried to talk some sense into herself; that a big reason for her shift in feelings towards Jaime Lannister, was because of the fact he'd saved her, and was protecting her … but then part of her knew, it wasn't just that.

He was kind when he tried, made her laugh with his teasing, and he had more honour than she had thought. She had become comfortable with, and god forbid … he was not like any other Lannister she'd ever met … her view on him had completely changed, that much was evident. In truth that scared her a little, that she'd become comfortable with Jaime Lannister; the Kingslayer, a man without honour as they called him. And yet she felt she was seeing another side to him, a side few had seen … a side she liked.

"Ready?" He broke her out of her thoughts then, as he stood in front of their horse, holding his arms out. She stepped into them with no hesitation as he lifted her onto the horse before jumping in behind her, his arms circling her as they always did … at the start she'd leaned away from, tried to keep distance and felt disgust when he had brushed against her. Now though? Now she leaned back against his chest, closed her eyes in contentment, and she felt comfortable, his touch didn't revolt her anymore, it was comfortable to her.

Part of her knew it was dangerous to think of Jaime in that way; with a smile … after all he was still a Lannister, and she'd heard tales of his cruelty, and had seen his fierce temper one on one … and yet she couldn't shake her feelings over how kind he'd been to her, gone out of his way to put her at ease. Was she being stupid again? She didn't know … but in truth she didn't really want to question it. She wanted to keep this feeling; of feeling safe, comfortable … and most importantly she felt happy.

She was on her way back to her family, she had escaped King's Landing and she had someone by her side who she knew she was starting to care about, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"You said the next stop was a two days ride?" She said gently, and she felt him nod as he turned them out of the stables, and back onto the road, leading the horse forward into a run, eating up the miles as they rode on.

"Yes, our next Castle will be Antlers, but that's three days away, two days to grab supplies, we'll stop just outside of Antlers and then onto the Riverlands" He said with a smile, and she heard the teasing in his voice at the mention of the Riverlands.

Of course she couldn't help but respond, a little squeal of delight leaving her lips … hardly ladylike and yet she couldn't contain her excitement at the idea that soon they'd be out of the Crownlands, into her Mother's country, it was almost too good to be true. So for a moment she didn't care about being a lady (though in truth being a lady had hardly been on her mind of recent … she'd come to realise there were many more important things than courtesies).

He laughed in response, she felt the rumbling against her back and heard his laugh; a laugh she liked very much, for it was full, and honest, without even a hint of laughing at her in a mean way. It was nice, and she turned to grin at him for a moment, just enough to catch the smile slide off his face, as he looked over her shoulder then. She went to look back around but instead he slowed the horse, and moved one of his hands to her waist, yanking her to keep her facing him. Part of her wanted to protest the fact he yanked her a little too tightly, but at his expression she kept quiet.

Something was wrong.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper as he kept the horse going, but at more of gentle jog than a run.

"Soldiers" He said simply, his eyes still on the people behind her.

As soon as he said that word her blood ran cold, and she was surprised she didn't throw up her breakfast immediately out of fear. She tried to keep calm; that they had known this might happen … and yet it scared her silly. To be so close to the Riverlands … she couldn't be caught now, she couldn't, she wouldn't. It was clear just how scared she was as she began to tremble, and Jaime glanced down at her quickly, his eyes full of concern as she could see.

"Can't we just run away?" Again her voice was a whisper, but shook more now, her fear evident.

"Too suspicious" He murmured back and she nodded in understanding. "Now don't say a word, but turn around, swing your leg over so you're facing me, and put your head on my chest, and turn your head away, and pull your cloak up" His stream of instructions hurried out, and yet Sansa rushed to comply, leg swung over, cloak pulled up, and then head resting on his chest. She felt his arms go around her, pulling the reigns but embracing her closer … out of comfort or to dull her shaking she wasn't sure, but she appreciated it either way. "And do not say a word" She nodded then, her lips shut, firmly.

It felt like hours passed as she heard the horses go past, as she saw Jaime bow his head, focus on the top of her head like it was the most important thing in the world. And yet … the soldiers soon passed, without event, and Sansa allowed herself a sigh of relief, and felt tears leak down her cheeks at pure relief that they hadn't been caught … that luck seemed to be on their side … or rather Jaime's quick thinking was.

"Oh thank god" She said, lifting her head then to look at Jaime, who now was looking at her again, but he didn't express any relief, instead he continued to look down at her, bringing the horse to a stop, his eyes never leaving hers, her gaze locked in his; sapphire blue to emerald green. "Jaime?"

But he didn't speak, not a word, instead he moved forward. It would have been a lie to say she couldn't see it coming, and another lie to say she didn't have time to refuse or move away; she did, and yet she didn't move, if anything she leaned in a little…

she leaned in, as Jaime Lannister's lips met hers.

It was just a moment, but by god, it was a moment Sansa Stark would always remember, a moment burned into her heart as his lips met hers, soft, gentle, not insistent but not slack either. As his hands splayed against her back, but one moved up to cup her cheek soon after. It was a beautiful moment, as though fireworks had imploded over head … a kiss, a kiss she hadn't realised just how badly she had wanted.

And yet as soon as he kissed her it dawned on her how badly she had wanted it, as her hands moved, one to cup his face, the other to twine in his hair. This was her first proper kiss, and in truth she didn't entirely know what to do, she let Jaime lead, but my god it was magnificent.

It wasn't long, not drawn out, but it felt like it, it felt like hours of the two of them, trapped in such an embrace, lips to lips, her lips even tilting up in a smile as he began to break free, and he soon followed suit, smiling too as he pulled back.

It was then he spoke.

"I...I'm sorry I just" For the first time she heard Jaime Lannister stumbling, but in a moment of boldness she leaned forward, to press her lips to his this time, a moment of boldness she hadn't known she was capable of; and yet it made her feel good, it made her feel strong. And she relished that feeling almost as much as the feeling of kissing Jaime Lannister; for she wasn't sure anything could top that feeling.

As the second kiss broke, she didn't move, and Jaime didn't let her, as he kept a hand on her cheek, and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. A small sigh left her lips of contentment, and Jaime laughed in response, to which a giggle left her lips too. "My god" She spoke, before giggling once more, and burying her face in her hands. She knew her cheeks must be on fire, and yet for once she didn't care, as Jaime lifted her chin with his thumb to look her in the eyes once more; he was still smiling, as she knew she was.

How could she not be? At such a moment … for her proper first kiss … it had felt perfect, so perfect, she just hoped he felt the same.

"Why were you saying sorry?" She asked, her voice gentle, still smiling, but curious about his words.

"Because I don't know if you wanted me to do that…" He paused then, his brow furrowing, but his smile continued, "And yet I had to, when we passed those soldiers, and I knew we were safe, that you were still with me … I had to"

She nodded in response, as though in understanding, and couldn't help but giggle again, to which he laughed at her, but kindly, before leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead this time, to which she grinned. He then whipped the leathers on the horse to put them back in a run, and Sansa Stark's giggles followed them, as did his laughter, as they rode on to the Riverlands, both smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

so thoughts?

they kissed! they finally kissed! ahhhhhhh. I hope you squealed when as much as I did! now waiting until chapter 8 for a kiss feels slow-burney enough to me, and I hope you liked how it was done! now theres still some stuff to confront; the age difference (though normal for medieval times jaime will still bring it up), the fact they're kinda living in a bubble is a big issue, and will be popped further down the line, there will be some issues and angst, but for now I thought I'd let them have some happiness - god knows they both need it!

but yes, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review/sub to this fic/favourite.

also feel free to check out my other asoiaf fics, one has been updated since I got back, and the others will all be updated asap!

see you soon!


End file.
